Dimensional Slayer
by LostMarbles
Summary: Buffy may have thought she was free after the destruction of the Hellmouth, but the Powers are not about to let their greatest warrior go this time. Rated for minor swearing, warning may go up.
1. So Wrong, So Long

Los Angeles   
  
The Plaza Hotel  
  
2:30 am  
  
Buffy Summers, currently one of twenty Slayers and counting, stood standing  
  
in the bathroom of her hotel room after her shower, staring into the steamed  
  
up mirror at her reflection, lost in thought. "We stopped the First so why does  
  
something still feel wrong?"  
  
"Cause kid some things are still wrong in this dimension."  
  
Buffy jumped and yelped. Clutching her towel closer to her, she spun around  
  
to meet the blue eyes of the short, badly dressed, balancing demon more  
  
commonly known as Whistler.  
  
"Do you mind, this is a naked place. Which means you knock before you  
  
scare the shit out of someone. Now get out so I can get dressed. Then we'll  
  
talk about what's wrong with this dimension. Okay?" As she's talking she  
  
grabs him by the arm of his jacket and throws him out of the bathroom and  
  
slams the door in his face.  
  
5 minutes later she exits the bathroom fully dressed in a pair of light blue  
  
pajama pants and a white tank top. She stomps out of the bathroom crosses  
  
her arms over her chest and glares balefully at the annoying demon, who is  
  
currently standing in front of the television watching, from the sounds what  
  
appears to be the porno channel.  
  
"Damned scramblers can't see anything good." He glances up at her and  
  
grins, turning off the t.v. he gestures to the large suite. "Swanky place you got  
  
here. How'd you manage it?"  
  
She sighs, "The Watchers Council may no longer be operational but their  
  
bank accounts are."  
  
"Why ain't you staying with the Prince of Prozac and his unable bodied crew  
  
of screw-em-ups?" He lounges out on the couch as Buffy continues to glare at  
  
him from her standing position in front of the bathroom.  
  
"He's living in an office filled with evil lawyers and demons. I didn't want the  
  
girls to be uncomfortable. You know, slayer senses and all that. And Hey  
  
aren't you being a little harsh. I thought you liked Angel and his crew. At least  
  
that's what you said in heaven."  
  
"Ah, so you do remember more that peace and happiness from your time in  
  
heaven. The Powers we're beginning to wonder."  
  
"What's to wonder can't they just read my mind, or heart or whatever it is  
  
they read when they want to stick their noses into other beings business?"  
  
"You know that's not how it works kid The Powers respect the private  
  
thoughts of all beings, especially their warriors."  
  
Buffy looks at him an eyebrow raised. "What a bunch of BS Whistler."   
  
Finally she looks away. "Whatever, you know what I really don't care about The  
  
Powers right now, why don't you tell me why you're here? So I can put your visit  
  
out of my mind and concentrate on the new Slayers popping up all over the  
  
world."  
  
Whistler sighs and pushes himself up into a sitting position. "That's why I'm  
  
here kid."  
  
Now suspicious she slowly approaches, "What's why?"  
  
Whistler looks at her sympathetically, Guess she doesn't remember   
  
everything. "You've been feeling haven't you. That something's still not right  
  
with the world."  
  
"We just fought a war with over a thousand Turok-Han who were fighting for  
  
the very first evil. People died, young girl's died, please tell what's supposed  
  
to be right about that?"  
  
"I could give you the whole 'there are casualties in every war speech' but we  
  
both know that means shit when anyone is killed during a battle. We also  
  
know that's not what I meant. You've done what you were supposed to, you're  
  
no longer needed in this world kid."  
  
Buffy starts to look a little upset at this. "What do you mean I'm not  
  
needed? There are Slayers to be located and trained. Or are you on that little  
  
'Buffy's gone too far kick' that seemed to be going around earlier? Are you  
  
gonna kick me out of my hotel room?"  
  
"No actually you're being kicked out of this dimension." Whistler stated  
  
calmly.  
  
"What?!!"   
  
Whistler stands and holds up his hands in what he hopes to be a placating  
  
manner as the Slayer starts towards him. "Don't shoot the messenger kid. This  
  
is coming from the big head herself. And anyway you agreed to the terms of  
  
your return to life." That manages to stop her in her tracks. For which Whistler  
  
is eternally grateful facing a pissed off Slayer (especially one with this ones kill  
  
record) not something he ever wants to face off with.  
  
"What terms, what are you babbling about Whistler. I suggest you get to the  
  
point or I'm going to rip out you spine and use is as a putter."  
  
Whistler winces at the imagery. "Geez kid, that imagery makes me almost  
  
long for a good ole' rib-cage into a hat threat."  
  
She re-crosses her arms and begins to tap her foot in irritation. "Spill,  
  
mouthpiece."  
  
"Okay, okay. This is how it is. You are one of the greatest warriors, when you  
  
died you were out of the Powers reach, but when Red resurrected you. You  
  
became theirs once again and since the Hellmouth is now nothing more than  
  
a great big pot hole they feel you're no longer needed here in this dimension.   
  
But there are a lot of dimension that are having problems that the heros of  
  
those worlds can't deal with. So you'll be the Powers . . . balancer so to  
  
speak."  
  
"Like you?" Buffy asks scepticism lacing her tone.  
  
Whistler shoots her a dirty look. "No not like me. Me I'm completely non-  
  
confrontational, barring the occasional stubborn champion. I'm bound by very  
  
strict codes not to do more than show potential champions a more righteous  
  
path but I can't directly force them to do it. While you, you have no such codes,  
  
you're also not gathering champions, you're going to be sent to different  
  
dimensions and hopefully, helping the heros reach their full potential, or taking  
  
some of the pressure off of them."  
  
Buffy stood staring at him for a full minute before throwing back her head  
  
and howling in laughter.  
  
After about five minutes of listening to her slightly hysterical laughter,  
  
Whistler finally breaks in annoyed. "Alright, alright quit with the guffawing kid  
  
it ain't that funny. In fact it's not funny at all."  
  
Buffy finally starts to calm down, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry  
  
but you really had me going there for a minute. I mean what kind of godly  
  
beings are going to allow a witch to rip someone out of heaven, just so that  
  
they can have a tool to clean up the messes in other universes. I mean that's  
  
insane." She starts giggling again.  
  
Whistler stares at her sadly. She finally stops laughing. "Jesus you're not  
  
joking are you. Their really going to send me away."  
  
"I'm really sorry kid."  
  
She practically falls into a chair in shock. Finally she looks up at him. "What  
  
about my friends, my sister?"  
  
"They'll stay here and fight the good fight."  
  
She looks at him incredulous. "How can they expect me to leave them?"  
  
He looks at her sadly. "They just do."  
  
"Will I ever see them again?"  
  
He shrugs still looking at her sympathetically. "Don't know kid, the cards  
  
haven't been drawn yet. Look all I know is that if you're ever really needed in  
  
this world you'll be sent here."  
  
Buffy doesn't appear to be listening. "How am I going to say goodbye to  
  
them?" Silent tears pouring down her face.  
  
Whistler takes off his hat with one hand and rakes a hand over his head with  
  
the other. "Look kid, I'll come back in three days, you have until then to say  
  
goodbye and get your affairs in order."  
  
She's shaking now. "O-okay."  
  
He heads towards the door and opens it just before he closes it he looks at  
  
her once more. "Remember kid three days."  
  
(AN: this is my first fanfiction, so please be kind & review) 


	2. Revelations & Responses

Disclaimer: I just realized that I forgot the disclaimer, so let's just pretend I didn't,  
  
okay. I don't own any characters from Buffy, Angel or anything else, forever and  
  
ever amen.  
  
I just wanted to send out a big THANK YOU to all the people who sent the great  
  
reviews. You've made me feel very welcome. I also wanted to answer some  
  
specific questions and comments that were sent so bear with me.  
  
Deep Red: I am working on a Harry Potter xover but that won't be for some time  
  
yet. As for immortal Buffy, I'm neither confirming or denying it, cause I  
  
really haven't decided yet.  
  
WhiteWolf 3: Since this chapter hopefully answers the 3 day question I'll leave that  
  
one, but the comment of Dawn becoming Buffy's personal-portal-opener. I  
  
wanted Buffy to deal with being truly alone for this fic and I wouldn't get to run  
  
with this if she still had Dawn. I also felt it would be easier for Buffy to  
  
manoeuver and do what needs to be done without having to worry about her  
  
little sister and being a 'good' influence.  
  
Tannim2: I'm afraid that she won't be going to Forever Knight's world just yet. But  
  
don't worry Forever Knight was one of my favorite shows and there is an idea for  
  
a story there, a vauge one granted but it's still there.   
  
ZombieGurl98: Expect a Middle Earth xover but like Forever Knight and Harry  
  
Potter it won't be just yet.  
  
Jess S1: Buffy will be jumping from world to world so be prepared for both a  
  
Harry Potter and a Lord of the Rings story. I can't promise and  
  
Buffy/Legolas action, because I really haven't considered it yet. But things change  
  
so who knows? Right?   
  
"speach"  
  
-thought-  
  
One more thing I want to apologize for not getting this out sooner. To be honest I  
  
didn't think anyone would read this so I didn't plan for any other chapters. So  
  
once again I apologize for not having anything sooner.  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
********************  
  
LOS ANGELES  
  
THE PLAZA  
  
10:30AM  
  
  
  
Dawn Summers awoke bright and early, despite her best intentions to sleep  
  
in till noon. She lay in her bed for a few moments, listening to the breathing of her  
  
roommates Amanda and Eloise. With a sigh she swings her legs off the bed and  
  
allows herself a full bodied stretch and a large yawn. Getting up she gathers up a  
  
change of clothes and makes her way to the bathroom - at least I'll get first crack at  
  
the bathroom.-  
  
Twenty minutes later she exits the bathroom in a cloud of steam, dressed in a  
  
pair of faded blue jeans, ripped at the knees and a light-weight, pale violet sweater  
  
over a black tank-top. She goes to a mirror attached to a dresser and quickly  
  
brushes her damp light brown hair. Finally satisfied with her appearance she makes  
  
her way quietly to the door, she slips out and silently shuts the door behind her.   
  
Once in the hallway she stops unsure of what to do next. Finally deciding to go  
  
down to the dining room to have breakfast. As she's passing Buffy's door she  
  
notices that it's slightly ajar. Curious and a little alarmed (consequence of living on  
  
the hellmouth) she creeps up to the door. As she nears she clearly hears the older  
  
members of the group talking loudly in agitation.  
  
"Are you quite sure Whistler said you had no choice Buffy?" Giles asks.   
  
Dawn can picture him pinning Buffy with a no-nonsense look as he vigirously rubs  
  
his glasses.  
  
"I'm sure Giles, he may not have used those exact words, but the message  
  
was pretty clear." Dawn frowns at hearing her sister's voice, it sounded like she  
  
had been crying. Curiousity and alarm growing she presses closer to the door, and  
  
manages to peer inside. She sees Willow sitting on the couch fully dressed,  
  
looking like she's about to burst into tears. Xander sits next to her in his pajamas  
  
looking like he wants to beat something. Faith sits on the arm of a chair in a pair of  
  
grey sweats and a tank-top, apparently in shock. Robin sits in the chair dressed in  
  
sweats, his arm around Faith, deep in thought a hand absent-mindedly rubbing his  
  
bandaged stomach. Giles is pacing back and forth, dressed in jeans and grey  
  
sweater his glasses in his hand and a pensive frown on his face. Buffy sits in a  
  
large chair with her back to Dawn. - What the hell is going on - Dawn thought  
  
"They can't do this, I mean take someone from a dimension to use as their  
  
muscle. Can they?" Willow asks, looking up at Giles. Her words almost a plea.  
  
Giles sighs and stops pacing to look down at the floor. "They are The  
  
Powers That Be, one would assume they could."  
  
"Isn't there something we can do, a spell or blessing anything." Willow was  
  
beginnig to sound desperate.  
  
"Whistler only gave me three days Will. I don't think even you could find a  
  
spell in that short of time." Buffy answers.   
  
-Three days for what.-  
  
Faith speaks slowly still in shock, "I thought they were the greater good, the  
  
reason we fight the good fight. B's fought the longest and the hardest why would  
  
they do this to her?" Dawn feels her pulse jump into her throat - Do what to  
  
Buffy-?  
  
"Because they're unfeeling bastards, who care diddily squat about their  
  
champions." Xander finally speaks up, obviously pissed.  
  
"Xander . . ." Willow starts, but is interrupted by Xander springing to his  
  
feet.  
  
"Don't 'Xander' me Willow. We just got her back and now they expect us to  
  
just sit here twiddling our thumbs while they send her off to another dimension."   
  
Dawn gasps and moves a way from the door, just as Buffy jumps from her  
  
seat and spins around.  
  
"Dawn?" Dawn doesn't answer, instead she turns and bolts down the  
  
hallway. Not wanting to wait for the elevator she runs down the stairs. Once in the  
  
lobby she hesitates a moment before heading towards the doors. She continues to  
  
run down the street tears now streaming down her face. Four blocks from the hotel  
  
sobs begin to rack her body, she leans against a store wall and slowly slides down  
  
it. With her face against her knees and her arms over her head she sobs, while the  
  
sun streams down on her. The people on the busy sidewalk sidesteping the young  
  
woman who cries as if her heart is breaking.  
  
A few moments later Dawn senses somebody sit next to her, sniffling she  
  
turns her head slightly and is surprised to see Willow.  
  
Noting her surprise Willow gives her a small smile, dried tear-tracks on her  
  
own face. "I convinced Buffy to let me come after you. Thought it'd be best. If  
  
Los Angeles' didn't see the Slayer in her pj's."  
  
Dawn shifts and leans against the wall with Willow, wiping her eyes and  
  
cheeks with her hands. "Why does she have to go?"  
  
Willow sighs, "Well it's either what Xander said, and the PTB are unfeeling  
  
bastards or it's because Buffy's the only one who can help those other worlds."  
  
"What about what you said, can't we find a way to keep her here?" Dawn  
  
asks hopefully.  
  
Willow shakes her head. "Buffy was right, three days is just not enough time  
  
to come up with a spell. Not one strong enough to oppose omnipotent beings  
  
anyway."  
  
  
  
They sit in silence for a moment, watching the people pass them. Never  
  
realizing that they were about to lose a great warrior. Dawn finally breaks the  
  
silence. "What if it isn't the PTB that's sending her a way? What if it's a nefarious  
  
evil, planning on killing her when it gets her without us?"  
  
Willow rasies her eyebrows at this, as if seriously considering it. Then she  
  
shakes her head again. "I don't think so. Buffy says she got her orders from  
  
Whistler and Whistler is a balancing demon for the PTB."  
  
Dawn's not about to let the idea go yet. "Could've been a shapeshifter."  
  
"Buffy would've sensed it." Willow looks at Dawn in sympathy. They again  
  
sit in silence. This time it's Willow who eventually breaks it. "The way I see it we  
  
have two choices. One: we could get angry and blame Buffy for something she has  
  
no control over. Or two: we could finally act like adults and spend the next three  
  
days showing Buffy that she has our support and love."  
  
Both girls stare off into the distance each lost in their thoughts. Each  
  
wondering how to let go.  
  
********************  
  
  
  
BACK AT THE PLAZA   
  
BUFFY'S ROOM  
  
After Dawn had run off and Willow had gone after her. Xander had left  
  
slamming the door behind him, Faith and Robin had left shortly afterwards saying  
  
something about getting dressed. The only ones left in the room were Buffy and  
  
Giles.   
  
Buffy stood staring at the door for a moment, finally she looks towards her  
  
former watcher. Giles stood in front of the large patio windows, with his back  
  
towards her. Taking a deep breath she decides to take the bull by the horns, "Are  
  
you angry with me?"  
  
Giles jumps as if startled and spins towards her, shock written on his  
  
features. "Good lord Buffy why would I ever be angry with you."  
  
Buffy shrugs, but doesn't look away. "You haven't said anything since  
  
everyone left. Silent Giles usually equals angry at Buffy Giles."  
  
Giles looks at her intently, he sighs and moves towards the couch. He  
  
motions towards Buffy and she approaches him, both sitting down Giles leans  
  
forward and braces his elbows on his knees. "I'm not quite sure how to. . . react to  
  
all of this."  
  
  
  
Buffy snorts softly, "Join the club."  
  
Giles glances at her and smile softly. "Yes, well. A part of me is terrified for  
  
you, but another bigger part of me thinks this could be a great opportunity for  
  
you."   
  
Buffy looks at him sharply. Then gets up and moves a way from him  
  
quickly. "Sure of course you do. I mean you're the one who thought I'd kill my  
  
own sister. But did I? You're the one who thought it'd be best to leave after  
  
everyone found out I came back from Heaven. Which worked out real well by the  
  
way. You're the one who told me I'd have to make the hard decisions. Of course  
  
once I did you turned around and told me I'd gone too far, then supported  
  
everyone when they kicked me out of my own house. So you'll excuse me Giles if  
  
I think your thought process is currently crap."   
  
Buffy was shaking slightly as she paced and for the first time Giles realized  
  
just how much his disloyalty had hurt her. He stood and approached her he raised  
  
his hand slightly to touch her shoulder but thought better of it. "Buffy. . . I don't  
  
know what to say. . . I-I did what I thought was best. I realize that some of my  
  
decisions over the past few. . . um I realize they were. . . crap. But the leaving I  
  
honestly thought would be best for you to stand on your own feet. I didn't realize  
  
you would turn to Spike of all people. I didn't realize you would be unable to. . .  
  
reconnect with anyone. And I now know that I put too much pressure on you, to  
  
make the hard decisions. You have accomplished a great many things and have  
  
sacrificed much that I admit I sometimes forget that you are in reality a twenty-three  
  
year old woman, who was forced into an unfair destiny. I should have seen that, I  
  
shouldn't have expected you to make the hard decisions when I myself could not."   
  
Buffy looks at him sharply, with a questioning, vulnerable look that just breaks  
  
Giles' heart. "As for kicking you out of the house. I'm sorry, it doesn't nearly  
  
make up for what happened but I am. After the heat of battle wore off I had a lot  
  
of time to think. And perhaps Spike was right in a way." He notices Buffy curious  
  
look. "When he returned to the house and discovered that you left he told us, 'the  
  
Watcher can't handle the fact that his Slayer has outgrown him.' or something along  
  
those lines. And it's true I didn't realize how much I relied on you needing me, until  
  
I came back and you no longer turned to me. The fact that I had brought it on  
  
myself by leaving. . ." He laughs at himself slightly and shakes his head. "Well it  
  
just made everything that much worse. I'm afraid I went through what all parent's  
  
go through, I had trouble believing that you were an adult and no longer the little girl  
  
I first met." He turns a way rubbing his eyes.  
  
Buffy looks at the proud figure of her once mentor, the man who despite  
  
what she had said was more like a father to her than Hank Summers had ever been.   
  
Watching him she realizes what it cost him to say what he did. She approahes him  
  
silently and wraps her arms around him, burying her face in his back. After a  
  
moment he squeezes her arms in a psuedo-hug.  
  
  
  
Breaking out of her hold he turns to her and continues. "This could be a  
  
real chance for you Buffy. These other worlds. . . they're not 'your' responsibility  
  
your not their hero, from what I understand from what Whistler told you. You will  
  
be there to help and guide the heros of that dimension. Many young adults go  
  
through similar journeys." She looks up at him wrinkling her nose and frowning.   
  
He chuckles slightly. "Well perhaps the journeys are a little different. But the idea  
  
is still the same, going a way to find oneself. To be free of ones obligations.   
  
Granted most people go to exotic places such as Europe or Asia, but I guess one  
  
could make do with other dimensions'." He smiles and is rewarded when she  
  
returns it. "You can do this Buffy."   
  
He hugs her, and they stand there for a bit sharing a moment. Giles finally  
  
pulls a way and leaves to go to his own room to allow her to change. Buffy stands  
  
there for a long while staring at the door pensively.  
  
********************  
  
FAITH & ROBIN'S ROOM  
  
Robin stiffly lowers himself onto the couch in the room as he watches Faith  
  
absentmindedly gather her clothes. "Faith?" he asks his lover worriedly.   
  
  
  
Faith looks over at him a distant look in her eye. "We talked after she came  
  
for us after the explosion. I told her how I'd always thought she had it all, friends,  
  
family a guy devoted to her. I told her how I didn't realize that being the leader, the  
  
strong one had cut her off from the people she loved most." The distant look  
  
fades as she looks Robin dead in the eye. "I'm the next oldest Slayer, when she  
  
leaves I'm it. I'll lead these Slayers, I'm gonna be the ones they turn too, the strong  
  
one." She laughs slightly. "The 'strong' one. You know what I woulda done if the  
  
Scoobies had pulled that "kicking you out for 'our' own good" bullshit?" She  
  
plows ahead, not waiting for a response. "I woulda said "see you all in Hell and  
  
been outta Sunnydale so fast, it woulda made your head spin. But what does Buffy  
  
do?" Again she doesn't wait for a response. "She stays. She f**king stays,  
  
rescues the person who took her place and never tells off the people who kicked  
  
her to the curb in the first place." She starts pacing in agitation. "I don't think I  
  
can be the one people lean on alone." She admits in a soft voice.  
  
Robin struggles up from the couch and approaches her, taking her in his  
  
arms he says. "You're not alone."  
  
"You sure you want to stay when people are getting on my nerves and I start  
  
snapping and bitching at everyone?" She asks in a cocksure voice.   
  
Robin though can hear the underlining thread of trepidation. He gathers her  
  
closer and leans in to her. "Of course, your bitching and snapping will keep life  
  
interesting." He gives her a small, intimate smile.  
  
She returns it almost against her will. She then breaks out of his hold gently  
  
and turns back to gather her clothes, she then enters the bathroom not bothering to  
  
shut the door. As she starts the water for her shower she shouts back. "We  
  
should have a party for B."  
  
  
  
Robin once again settled on the couch frowns and calls out. "What? Why?"  
  
"A going away party for B, you know loud music, presents, booze. To  
  
allow the new Slayers to say goodbye without making B or anyone else getting  
  
uncomfortable or sad. A way to send B off with a bang." Faith tells him entering  
  
the shower.  
  
Robin smiles and once again gets up off the couch walking over to the  
  
bathroom he leans against doorjamb and watches her silhouette through the shower  
  
curtain for a second. "Your pretty remarkable, you know that?"  
  
Faith pokes her head out from the end of the curtain and gives him a good  
  
natured grin. "Bout time you admitted that Robbie." Her grin turns to a leer as she  
  
asks, "you wanna help me wash my back?"  
  
Robin laughs, pushes away from the doorjamb and enters the steam filled  
  
bathroom.  
  
********************   
  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter 'Bon Voyage Buffy'  
  
The party and a certain souled vampire. Also Xander says his piece  
  
Read and Review Please. 


	3. Operation: Bon Voyage Buffy

ADisclaimer: All characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer & Angel are property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, hope that's enough.

  


Author's Note:

  


I've had many people asking or guessing where Buffy will be going next. I

just wanted everyone to know that the first world has already been decided. But

for those who still wish to guess, here's a little clue. It's a t.v. show that was

cancelled after its 2nd season and is set in the past, also when it was cancelled it left a lot of loose ends - which really pissed me off. So think of this as my way of tying up those loose ends. . . with a BtVS twist.

  


Places already guessed are:

Harry Potter

Lord of the Rings

Forever Knight 

Highlander

  


Again I just wanted to answer a few questions & respond to a few comments.

  


Claddagh: I'm glad you liked the talk between Giles & Buffy. I was a little afraid I had gone overboard so thanks for the reassurance.

  


dhrachth: I'm relieved that I've been able to keep the characters in character so far. But I just wanted to give you a heads up that it may not stay that way, especially once I start crossing over. Just so you don't yell at me later. Thanks again for the praise. I'm also pleased that you liked my portrayal of Whistler, he's one of my favourite characters.

  


Deep Red: I'm hoping there'll only be 1 or 2 more chapters after this. Also I'm going to try to change it so that it's 1 chapter per day. I'm also glad that you like the pace of the story. I've been trying very hard not to rush although I have been tempted. 

  


Sparrow Luver: seeing as how Buffy will be travelling from world to world an entire story of Legolas and Buffy would be impossible. And like I've written before I don't know if I'll be writing any romances anytime soon cause I'm still not sure about my abilities to create a believable romance seeing as Buffy won't be spending an extended period of time in any one dimension. But we'll have to wait and see.

  


Two more things, I don't really remember the SIT's names, nor do I remember which ones died so I apologize for any mistakes. Also I haven't watched the first episodes of the new season of Angel, so I'm not exactly sure what happened when or what's been going on for most of last season either. I'm going on what's been written and what's been rumoured, so I apologize for any mistakes and inconsistences. 

  
  


********************

  
  


LOS ANGELES

THE PLAZA

That morning Faith wasted no time in implementing operation Bon Voyage Buffy. Her first stop Giles' room.

  


Faith approached Giles room cautiously on the lookout for B. Who had a nasty habit of appearing when she wasn't needed and an uncanny knack of knowing when something was going on . . . in fact it was kinda annoying. Finally reaching Giles' door she knocks and quickly glances towards B's room. It takes only a few minutes before Giles opens the door, in an undershirt with a towel thrown over one shoulder and the remanets of shaving cream dotted over his face.

  


"Faith, is something wrong?" he asks concerned, he seems almost surprised by her presence. Which given the past is really not all that shocking, Faith thought with a smirk.

  


"Nothing's wrong G-Man, I just wanted to talk to you for a minute."

  


"Yes of course. Please come in, and never call me that again." Giles says as he steps back, allowing Faith to enter. 

  


She steps inside grinning slightly. "Whatever you want G-ah Giles. I wanted to talk to you about B's leaving."

  


"Ah." Giles states wiping the excess shaving cream off of his face. He looks down uncomfortably and steps towards the bed with a clean shirt lying on the comforter.

  


A little uncomfortable herself now Faith turns away and begins pacing around the room. "Yeah see I was thinking maybe we should have a-a party for B, a surprise party, ya know. Let everybody say good-bye without making anyone uneasy, including B. The way I figure it is that, the new Slayers they don't really know B all that well, - kicking-ass alongside her notwithstanding - but they deserve the chance to say their fair wells too. I just figured that a going away party would be the best way to send B off without overwhelming B or putting anyone in an awkward position, ya know?" She glances over at Giles out of the corner of her eye and sees Giles staring at her with a frown on his face. Suddenly losing her nerve she hurries towards the door saying, "Ya know what just forget I said anything I shoulda thought it ou-"

  


"It's a good idea Faith." Giles says quietly.

  


Faith stops stunned the door partially opened, she spins towards him. "What?"

  


Giles smiles at her softly. "You're quite right everyone deserves to say good-bye in their own way. Also perhaps it will show Buffy she has our support." Faith and Giles share a smile, before Giles gets down to business. "There is much to do in only two and a half days is there anything I can do to help?"

  


Faith still a little stunned nods slightly. "Ah yeah, we need a place, food, booze, music and presents." Faith rushes through the list hoping he wouldn't notice. 

  


The eyebrow goes up. "Booze?" Damn he noticed.

  


"Yeah, you know for the adults, you, me, B, Red, Xand, Rob." Giles continues to look at her with the eyebrow up. Finally she admits defeat and sighs loudly. "Man you really are a killjoy you know that. Cancel the booze." She pouts slightly.

  


Giles chuckles, "I'll see what I can do about the place. Perhaps Willow will have an idea as to what twenty odd people would be willing to eat. Would you like me to call her on her cell?" He looks at her expectantly.

  


Faith nods. "Yeah that'd be great. She still out with little Sis?"

  


Giles nods and sighs. "Yes, I'm afraid Dawn will take Buffy's leaving quite hard."

  


Faith stares off into the distance nodding. "Not surprising she only got big Sis back from death two years ago. Now she's gonna lose her to dimensional slayage. That's gotta give anyone a complex."

  


"Quite." Giles smiles.

  


"I'm gonna go. I'll get Robin to look into getting the tunes. And I'll let the Slayers in on what's going on. Were gonna need someone to keep B outta the loop."

  


"Hmm." Giles thinks for a moment. "What about Angel, he will have to be told and I'm sure they'll want to spend some time together before she goes."

  


Faith looks at him amused. "Why G, throwing your Slayer to a Vamp. I thought you were against that sort of thing." She says with a teasing smile.

  


Giles smiles slightly then looks at her seriously. "They love each other even through all the tough times and the other people who've been with them however briefly they've never stopped loving one another. That's quite rare. They deserve to have some time before Buffy is sent away."

  


Faith smiles softly. "I take back what I said about you being a killjoy. You're a pretty cool guy."

  


Giles smiles. "Of course I am, but let's just keep that between the two of us shall we. It might ruin my reputation if word got out. I'll call him before I call Willow, will that do?"

  


Faith nods in response to Giles question, chuckling, then turns serious. "You seen Xander since his little run-out?"

  


Giles sighs and rubs his hand across his face. "I'm afraid not. And the last thing Buffy needs to deal with right now is Xander throwing a hissy fit."

  


Faith nodded. "No problems, I'll go talk with him. Maybe if he has someone else to bitch at he'll keep his trap shut in front of B."

  


"If that doesn't work?" Giles asks honestly curious. He knew that the boy had a tendency to lash out when upset.

  


Faith thinks about it for a minute before she grins and opens the door again. "Well then I'll just have to explain to Xander that if he upsets B at any time, I'm gonna be forced to upset his bone structure. He in his room?"

  


"Most likely." Giles replies. "Faith," he calls just before she closes the door. She looks at him in question. "Try not to hurt him too much would you?"

  


Faith gives a wolfish grin, "That's up to Xander G." She closes the door on Giles' chuckle. 

  


********************

  


XANDER'S ROOM

  


Xander Harris was reclined on the bed of his room, staring into space, in what most people would call a sulk and drinking mini rum from the wine bar, praying mantis', cave slayers and wonky spells not enough of a deterrent to stop him from imbibing in this particular instance. 

  


His. . . deep thoughts? were interrupted suddenly by a banging on his door. He looks up at the door startled then scowls at it, he ignores the banging and continues onto the mini scotch. The banging rather than desisting began again even louder. Xander looks up still scowling. "GO AWAY!!!" The banging stops and Xander basks in his victory of the unseen banging fiend, but alas his basking is too soon as the unseen foe begins banging on the door even harder making the door shake on its hinges. Realizing that the evil person was not going away Xander pushes himself off of his bed and makes his way towards the door grumbling all the while. He rips open the door prepared to give the person on the other side shit. When he sees who it is he abruptly stops. "It's you." He says without inflecton. 

  


"Nice way to greet a visitor man." Faith says cheerily. She moves closer to him trying to get into the room. Xander continues to hold the door barring the way into the room. She chuckles and shakes her head, then she leans in close and in a near whisper states, "You can either let me in, or I can tell you how much of a horse's ass you're being out here in full view of anyone passing by."

  


They stand there staring at one another, for a long moment in a battle of wills until Xander finally drops his gaze and backs off from the door. He turns towards the couch and throws himself into a reclining position as Faith enters the room and closes the door behind her.

  


Faith leans against the door her arms crossed over her chest as she watches the man-boy sulking on the couch, drinking a mini scotch. She shakes her head again and laughs slightly.

  


Xander looks over, irritation obvious in his gaze. "What?"

  


She doesn't move from her spot on the door and shrugs. "If you're not careful Xand you're gonna end up with a mini hangover." 

  


The irritation in his eye intensifies, "Go away."

  


"No." She says simply as pushes of the door and saunters over to the couch, she pushes Xander's feet of the table and seats herself in front of him, in order to maintain eye contact. A tip she'd learned in prison, if you wanted someone to know you're sincere let them see it in your eyes. "You and me Harris we need to talk."

  


"Bout what?" He mumbles into his mini scotch.

  


"Oh, I don't know the weather, sports, world politics, what you're gonna say to B before she leaves?"

  


He looks up with a glare. "That's really between me and Buffy."

  


"No, it's really not. See B's got enough on her plate without pandering to your wounded. . . whatever. This," she gestures, "as hard as it may be for you to understand, is not about you. You are not the one being sent off into the wild blue yonder. You are not the one being forced to leave your friends and family. So I'm gonna offer you a piece of free advice." Faith waits until Xander looks up at her before continuing. "Get. Over. It. I'm only telling you this cause we're gonna throw B a surprise going away party and I don't want you to f*** it up. If you can act like the adult your driver's licence says you are and get your head out from up your ass then you're invited to come. But if you decide to act like a shithead then stay up here sulking, or I guarantee you'll be in a world of hurt."

  


He jumps up furious. "What's it to you huh? A few weeks ago you were all for taking Buffy's place. Now suddenly you're on the Buffy band wagon. _She_ is leaving _us_ and you want me to give her a break?" He glares down on Faith who continues to sit there showing no reaction to his outburst. Which seems to just make him angrier. "We're stuck here fighting a fight we shouldn't even be a part of. And now you're throwing a party for her when she is once again leaving us to fight _her_ fight."

  


Faith jumps up and Xander stops ranting abruptly, backing away slightly from the fire in the Slayers eyes lest he be burnt to cinders.

"You done yet?" Xander gulps and nods not wanting to piss off the former rogue Slayer. "Good. Cause I'd like to fill you in on a couple a facts. Once upon a time I may have wanted to knock B off her throne. But you and the Scoobies are the ones who appointed me team leader. All I wanted at that point was to treated like an equal. As for you fighting this fight, damn straight you shouldn't be fighting it, but I seem to recall B purposely leaving you out of the fight and you getting all whiny about how," her voice takes on a sarcastic edge. "_We're a team, and teams look out for one another._" She pins Xander with a glare and he gulps. "At _any_ time you could've walked away, but you didn't. I'm not sure why. To be honest I don't really give a shit. But that was _your_ choice B didn't hold a gun to your head and force you to stay that was all you baby-cakes." She stalks towards him and Xander gulps once again but holds his ground. "Last but not least, _this_ is not B's fight. This stopped being B's fight when she died for her sister. You and Red were the one's who brought her back into the fight after she'd been dead for three months. And incidently brought her back under the Powers thumb." She comes closer to him, her voice becoming softer yet not losing an ounce of its strength. "So you wanna blame someone for Buffy's leaving then look in the mirror yo. That's all you."

  


She abruptly spins away from him and stalks towards the door. Xander lets loose a sigh of relief as she opens it. Faith hears it and looks back at him over her shoulder, and Xander tenses. "I've always wondered, with the way you treated B and me for that matter. Was it Buffy you wanted as a friend? Or the Slayer you wanted as a pet?"

  


With that parting shot she leaves closing the door softly behind her. Leaving Xander alone once again with his bottles of mini-liquor and his even deeper thoughts. 

  
  


********************

  
  


OFFICES OF WOLFRAM & HART

  


The vampire cursed with a soul more commonly known as Angel or Angelus depending on which circles you hung with. Was sitting at his new very, large desk, staring at some paper work he was told he just 'had' to do, not really seeing it, when his phone started to ring. Knowing that there were only a handful of people outside of the office who knew his direct number, and considering the phone call he received early morning. He immediately picked up fearing the worst, pessimistic perhaps but when living a life where you 'hope' you stay cursed and are currently working in a building where the big boss is possibly a bigger bad than you've ever faced. You had the right to be a little apprehensive. 

  


"Hello?" Figuring since they phoned his private number he didn't need to identify himself. Sounds logical right?

  


"Hello Angel, it's Giles." Giles answers calmly.

  


Angel relaxed slightly, if Giles was calm than it stood to reason that everyone was alright. "Giles what's up?"

  


"I have some. . . news you should be aware of and a favour I must ask of you." 

  


Angel sits back in his chair and lets out an unneeded sigh. "This news wouldn't happen to involve an annoying, badly dressed balancing demon sending a certain Slayer into an alternate dimension. Would it?"

  


Giles stares at the phone for a moment stunned. "I didn't realize you knew Whistler." He says still stunned.

  


"He's the demon who showed me something worth fighting for." Angel replies, leaving out the fact that it was Buffy who was worth fighting for. He didn't find it necessary to let the Watcher in on the fact that he had been watching out for his former charge since she was first called. It would just sound weird and stalkerish. 

  


"Ah, of course." Giles still sounds slightly off, and Angel realizes that he's trying to figure out how he knew.

Angel decides to put Giles out of his misery. "Buffy phoned me this morning." He didn't mention she'd been in tears and that it'd taken all his willpower not to run out to hold her, sun or no sun.

  


"Yes of course. I should have realized. Well I guess this means we can skip the long and arduous explanation."

  


"I guess it does." Angel pauses awkwardly. "You said you had a favour to ask me?"

  


Giles clears his throat as he remembers the other reason for his calls. "Yes I did. You see Faith is putting together a surprise going away party for Buffy. Food, music, presents and so on." Giles waits for some noise of acknowledgement before he continues. "The key word being 'surprise'. We need someone who'd be willing to spend time with Buffy, keep the party a secret and bring her to the designated area once the party begins." Giles' voice becomes slightly teasing. "You wouldn't know anyone willing to do all that would you?" 

  


Angel looks at the phone once again stunned as he realises that Giles was in essence trusting him with Buffy for the first time since the whole Angelus debacle. Even through the agony with the knowledge that Buffy was leaving, he was somehow grateful, touched and humbled with this sign of trust. Angel suddenly realises that Giles is waiting for an answer and replies. "I think I could find someone up to the challenge." 

  


Giles chuckles at that and the two men (okay, okay one man and one vampire) share a moment of comradery as they bond over the knowledge that they were going to lose the young woman they each love deeply but in his own way.

  


"Well that's quite a relief. Now all I have to do is find a place that can support over twenty people, most of which have supernatural strength and violent tendencies."

  


Angel leans back in his leather chair and looks out over the top of his desk thoughtfully. "Giles, I know someone who may know of a place, hold on a minute." He puts Giles on hold and dials the number for Lorne's phone. He doesn't have to wait long on the line.

  


"Lorne's Palace of Passion, Lorne speaking."

  


Angel frowns darkly. "Lorne, what are you doing. What if I had been a client?"

  


Lorne's voice loses none of it's cheeriness as he replies. "Well Angelcakes, if you'd been a client the little light on the phone indicating an outside call would've been flashing, but since it wasn't I took a chance. What can I do for you?"

  


Angel sighs realizing that arguing with the green demon would get him nowhere and get's to the point. "I have a friend on the other line, he needs a place for a party for about twenty people. Do you know of a place?"

  


"Possibly, possibly. What's the occasion? Wedding, bar mitzvah, ritual sacrifice?" Lorne sounded genuinely curious. 

  


Angel sighs and rubs his eyes. He really didn't want to talk to the anagogic demon about Buffy's leaving. What he was feeling at the moment was too private to share _especially_ with Lorne. "Look Lorne I really don't want to get into it right now. Do you know of a place or don't you?" he snaps unable to control himself.

  


"All right, all right. Calm down Big Guy. If you don't want to share that's fine." Lorne seems almost taken aback by Angel's apparent aggression over a party no less. Realizing Angel was stressed by whatever was going on Lorne thought quickly. "Well princess, there's Artie's Hideaway, for those less formal occasions. The Lion's Den for the semi-formal. The X which is more of a club. There's also-" Lorne gets no further as Angel loses his patience.

  


"Look Lorne why don't I transfer Giles' call to you and you and he can go through the list and hammer out the details. Is that alright with you?"

  


Lorne is silent for a long moment obviously stunned at Angel's impatience. He realized that whatever was going on that it was bad and it was somehow connected to the ex-Watcher of Angel's little Slayer. Lorne decided not to push him any longer. "Sure thing Angelcakes. You put the Watcher on and I promise to take good care of him."

  


Angel sighs once more. "Thanks Lorne, and. . . I'm sorry. For-" 

  


"Hey don't worry about it Big Guy. If you can't snap at your friends, who can you snap at?"

  


Angel half smiles. "Thanks again Lorne."

  


"Yeah, yeah. Quit trying to make me blush Big Guy, it does nothing for my complexion and I end up looking like a Christmas decoration. Now be a good little vampire and transfer Giles to my line will ya."

  


Angel smiles again and hangs up with Lorne, he then picks up and takes Giles off of hold. "Hey Giles you still there? I'm sorry about the wait."

  


"That's quite alright Angel. Did your friend have any suggestions?"

  


Angel laughs lightly at that. "Yes fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you look at it. That's why it took so long, once Lorne starts talking it's almost impossible to get him to stop."

  


Giles chuckles a bit himself. "I can sympathize. We have the same problem with Andrew."

  


"Well I'm kinda glad I'm not the only one stuck with one. But getting back on topic, I'm going to transfer you to his line and let the two of you hammer out the details, if that's okay with you. I really can't deal with Lorne's listing right now." Angel rubs his eyes once again and suppresses a yawn. He glances at his watch and realizes that it was 12:43 way past his usual bedtime. But after Buffy's call he had been unable to get any sleep and had just laid in bed staring at the ceiling.

  


"That seems quite acceptable Angel. I look forward to hearing his input. To be quite honest I'm a little worried we'll be unable to pull this off in time, Faith's determination notwithstanding. We could use all the help we can get."

  


Angel is quite for a long moment, a little amazed that Giles had admitted his doubts to him of all people. "You'll get it done Giles. Don't worry, if you need anything at all I'll gladly help. Buffy deserves it."

  


"She does, doesn't she." Giles says fondly.

  


Angel smiles, "I'm going to transfer you now, alright?"

  


"Alright, goodbye Angel."

  


Angel carefully studies the 8x10 cards Fred had created to help him with the high-tech phone. He presses a few buttons and sighs a relief when the light turns green and he doesn't hang up on Giles. He then leans back in the chair and slowly stretches, he then gets up and approaches the large windows, looking out onto Los Angeles' busy streets he comes to a sudden realization and smiles a wide, face splitting grin. Coming to definitive decision for the first time since this morning he heads towards his suite, discarding his shirt and drops his pants. In his boxers he slips between his cool, crimson silk sheets and manages to fall asleep. A small smile on his face and thoughts of a tiny blonde in his dreams.

  
  


********************

  
  


THE PLAZA

  


After her raging success with Xander, Faith was in a fine temper. Rather than waiting for the slayers to get up, she stormed down the hallway banging on doors and yelling. "You have ten minutes to get to my room, before I come back, drag you out of bed and take you downstairs to spar. You get me!?!"

  


She stormed to her room, slamming the door and pacing. Robin who was sitting at a small table reading the newspaper looked up as she entered.

  


He watched his lover pace, occasionally muttering and clenching her fists. Finally he asks a touch wryly. "Something wrong?"

  


She glances over at him and gives him a dirty look. (You know the one, the 'I can't believe you said that' look.) She continues to pace. "Xander." She finally spits out.

  


"Ah. What did he do to piss you off this time?" Over the past week or so Robin had noticed that Xander tended to go out of his way to irritate people. Granted it was usually to break tension but still the guy really needed to learn when to stay silent.

  


"He's such a self-righteous piece of shit. You know I always thought B was stuck-up. And she is, don't get me wrong. But if I had to deal with constant criticism from that annoying prick, I'd be a stuck-up bitch too. Hell it's probably the only way to deal with being told, everything is your fault."

  


"I'm sure he didn't say it was all her fault."

  


Faith snorts. "That was pretty much the gist of it. He blames B for going away,. Oh and get this he blames B for leaving him to fight her fight."

  


Robin frowns, "I thought he chose to fight."

  


Faith spins towards him triumphantly. "That's what I told him. Then as I left I asked him if it was B he wanted as a friend or the Slayer he wanted as a pet."

  


Robin chuckles, "Sounds like you really let him have it."

  


Faith nods. "Damn straight. B doesn't need his shit right now. He wants to wait til she's gone to blow his major bitchfest, then I'll be happy to sit down and listen to him but until then. He'd better keep his mouth shut around B."

  


"Sounds like you really want Buffy's last days here to be perfect."

  


"I just don't want B to have to deal with Xander's bullshit."

  


"Why?" Robin asks, honestly curious. He'd heard all about the rivalry between the two women. And though he knew Faith was more caring then she let on, he didn't know why she was going to all this trouble for a party.

  


Faith looks like she's about to say something when there's a loud knock on the door. Faith goes to answer it and Robin figures she's not going to answer him when she pauses before she opens the door. she turns to him slightly and says softly, "I owe her one."

  


Robin watches her as she opens the door and sees the younger Slayers standing on the other side, and they do not look pleased.

  


Faith opens the door wider and motions for the girls to enter. They all find places for themselves. Some sit while others stand. They watch as Faith closes the door and turns towards them.

  


Kennedy already uneasy with the disappearance of her lover, starts to feel the overhanging shadow of dread hovering over the hotel and finally blurts out. "What's going on? Why did you call us here? Does this have something to do with that meeting Willow never came back from?"

  


At Kennedy's words the other Slayers start to fidget and mummer amongst themselves.

  


Realizing that she'd have a full out panic if she didn't nip it in the bud. Faith quickly gets there attention. "Hey everyone shut-up!" There's an audible click as the group of girls simultaneously snap their mouths' shut. She sighs deeply and glances over at Robin, who appears to be trying to smother a smile. She glares at him briefly before turning her attention to the girls watching her. "Kennedy's right for once. There is something going on. And it does have something to do with the meeting we had this morning. As for Red disappearing, she had to run an errand" She doesn't bother to tell them that the errand was catching B's little sister, that was something private between Willow and Dawn. Unsure how to tell these girls that the woman who lead them outta trouble was being kicked out she sighs again and rakes a hand through her dark hair. "Okay look I'm just gonna tell you all what's going on, no-one interrupt before I finish. We clear." She looks them over as they nod in agreement. "Okay last night, B was approached by a messenger for the PTB. . ." 

  
  


********************

  
  


SANTA MONICA PIER

  


Once there butts had started to go numb from sitting on the sidewalk, Willow and Dawn had decided to grab a bit to eat. They found a quaint little diner, where they had a stack of strawberry-buttermilk-pancakes with a strawberry compote and chocolate milk (Dawn) and a spinach omelet, home style potatoes, sourdough toast and large orange juice (Willow). 

  


Afterwards they'd decided to take a walk down Santa Monica Pier, they were watching the people when Willow's cell had gone off. Dawn had listened in on it and had overheard parts of it. 

  


When Willow got off the phone she told Dawn of Faith's idea almost hesitantly almost afraid that it would seem like they were pushing Buffy away. But Dawn seemed happy with the idea. 

  


They were currently sitting on a bench on the pier, trying to come up with a list of food that would be appropriate for the diverse group of people.

  


"I don't know why we're worrying about the Slayers, with the exception of Chao-Ahn they'll pretty much eat anything." Dawn said finally.

  


"That's not very nice Dawn." Willow reprimands gently, while trying to keep a straight face.

  


"It may not be nice, but it's the truth. Face it Willow, Slayers are lean mean eating machines. They practically ate us out of house and home when they were SIT's. Now that they're full fledged Slayer's they're pigs'."

  


At that Willow bursts into laughter, despite her best efforts not to. "Dawn!"

  


Dawn grins broadly, "You know it's true."

  


Willow sighs. "Yeah it is. But we still need to come up with something."

  


Dawn thinks for a moment then her face brightens. "How 'bout ribs? Buffy loves ribs. We could get fries and a whole lot of finger foods to beef up the selection."

  


Willow thinks about it for a second. "That could work. We'd need a lot though."

  


Dawn bounces up off the bench. "Let Giles worry about where, we already thought up the what. We should go shopping now."

  


Willow frowns up at the energetic teen, shading her eyes against the bright sun. "Why are we going shopping, Dawnie?" She asks confused.

  


Dawn stops bouncing for a minute, and looks at Willow seriously. "Giles said there were going to be presents for Buffy. I already know what I want to get her. So can we _please_ go shopping now. I promise I'll do whatever you want me too if we can." 

  


Willow looks up into Dawn's pleading eyes, and realizes just how important this is to the teen. "Alright Dawnie, we'll go shopping. I'll check the directories for places when we get back to the hotel." She gets up and smiles at Dawn's happy squeal. As they start down the pier Willow asks, "So what do you want to get?"

  


Dawn looks at her with a sly look, "You'll see. Do you know what you're gonna get her?"

  


Willow shakes her head. "I don't know, it'd have to be useful, and easy to carry around."

  


Dawn thinks about it for a minute. "Maybe you could get some sort of magical thingamabob that'd help Buffy."

  


Willow nods thoughtfully, "Maybe, but what sort of thingamabob?"

  


Dawn shrugs. "I don't know, you're the witch. I'm just the Slayer's annoying little sister. But it should reflect a part of you."

  


Willow looks at her in shock. "When did you get so wise?"

  


Dawn smiles at her. "I watch, I listen, I learn. That's the way it is." They stay silent for a few blocks. Until Dawn breaks the silence. "What do you think Giles and the rest of them will get her?"

  


Willow thinks about it for a long moment. "Well, Faith will probably get her a weapon of some sort."

  


Dawn nods. "I'll bet you twenty bucks Giles'll get her a journal or something to record her journey in."

  


Willow looked at her incredulous. "Do you honestly think I'd take a sucker bet like that? Please, you insult me."

  


"It was worth a shot." Dawn looks down at her feet. "What do you think Xander will get her?"

  


Willow becomes silent. Unsure of if her best friend was even going to appear at the party. "I'm not sure. Probably something completely inappropriate."

  


Dawn nods, still looking down at the ground. "Yeah probably. If he even decides to show up that is."

  


Willow looks at her in shock, wanting to defend Xander but honestly being unable to. "Xander does have a tendency of being a giant poop-head, but he eventually does the right thing."

  


Dawn looks at her. "He doesn't have eventually. Buffy's leaving in two and a half days."

  


Willow nods accepting the truth of the statement. "Maybe we'll get lucky and Buffy'll have to save him from some horrible hell-beastie. That usually turns him around faster."

  


"I guess all we have to do now is wait and hope." 

  


"I guess we do." Willow agrees

  


As they approach the doors to a mall Dawn suggests. "Maybe you should prepare some silencing spells just in case."

  


"Way ahead of you." Willow answers as she opens the glass door and ushers Dawn inside.

  


********************

  
  


Authors Note: I just wanted to apologize for the long wait. I lost the original version of this chapter and had to start over from scratch, while battling a case of writer's block. 

I also wanted to say that I really don't hate Xander, even though his portrayal in this chapter and the views of the other characters may make it seem that way. I needed an antagonist for the three days and Xander was the best person for the job.

  


Next chapter: Patrolling, Planning & Pretense

Presents. More take charge Faith. And maybe a smattering of B/A


	4. Patrolling, Planning & Pretense

Disclaimer: Characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer & Angel are property of Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. Any songs mentioned are owned by whoever owns them.

Author's Apology: I just wanted to apologize to all the readers who have been waiting patiently for this chapter. I expected to get it up sooner but I've been having a lot of bad luck lately. Firstly I was attacked by numerous viruses cause my anti-virus expired but didn't notify me when it did. I sent it away to get cleaned up & when I got it back the disk with all my stories was no longer formatted. WHICH ABSOLUTELY SUCKS, SUCKS, SUCKS!!! So I was kinda discouraged & kind of set the story aside, but fear not I have yet to give up on it. The good news is I've learned to back up my work, but that's about it.

Announcements:

jammies2000 - guessed the correct world. The 1st world Buffy will be visiting is the t.v. show 'The Adventures of Sinbad.'

Thank-you to everyone who sent in a guess. I'm thinking of continuing with the clues let me know if I should.

As always I'm responding to questions & comments posted for the last chapter.

Crystal Cheyenne: I'm really glad you like the story so far. As for love that's still up in the air, mostly due to lack of time. I just don't see Buffy falling in love so fast, especially after all she's been through. But I can say that I see possible sparkage & sexual tension, which could lead to smoochies in her future. Ooh warning there is smoochies in this chapter but it's between Buffy & Angel. Never wrote kissy scenes before so I thought I should start somewhere. Let me know what you think.

kaytie: I think it's great that you love the plot line. I don't know how long this story is going to be, or how many world's, but you're right this story is going to by a loong story. I've already got story idea's for at least 12 different places she could go. Regarding the Spike issue, although I haven't mentioned him coming back ghostly, I'm just of the mind that Angel hasn't gotten the amulet back yet. Although you did give me an idea and solved a problem I'd been having, so thanks a bunch. As for the scythe. . . you'll just have to read this chapter.

Brutal2003: I appreciate the fact that you believe I was off on the characterization of some of the character's, but I really can't do anything to improve it if you don't tell me which character's I was off on.

Mister Gordo: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU. I'm so glad that I could provoke an emotional response from you. Although part of me is sorry you became an emotional wreck. . . not a large part granted. You really made my day with this review. Thank you again. I apologize again for taking so long & hope that you won't hold it against me.

Prophetess Of Hearts: You are absolutely correct, Xander does need to get his head outta his arse. To your question, Buffy will be going everywhere cartoons, movies, anime, television etc. . . No world is safe, although I'm not well versed in the anime styles. I pretty sure the last anime cartoon I watched was Cybersix which ended quite awhile ago. But feel free to guess anywhere. The more you guess the more ideas I get, & you may mention a world I haven't thought of or forgotten about.

tracey: Well I must say you are a very demanding reviewer. I can't say I'll be able to meet all of them, but I can say this. As of right now I have no intention of bringing Dawn or any of the others who were in the last season into Buffy's journey. & the happy ending, well you'll just have to wait & see.

Lauren: I wanted to thank you for bringing the past/present thing to my attention. I knew something was wrong with it but I couldn't put my finger on what, I'll try to look out for that in the future. As for sentence structure, I am very aware that it's not my strongest point which is why I've put this story on the net hoping for constructive criticism that will help me improve on my writing in general & give me the experience of writing whole sentences, cause the outlines for the chapters are handwritten scenes with very little dialogue & practically no detail. Anyway thank you for your helpful review & feel free to criticise future chapters.

lara: No need to worry. I too want to see Buffy journey on her own. Thanks for the review.

one-and-only-me: As of right now this isn't a series just an ongoing story. Thanks for the kind words.

jammies2000: The only thing that comes to mind from what you described, is hero-worship I don't know if that's what you meant though. But I totally agree with your views on Xander and you're right Buffy should have punched him on the show. Ah well, what'cha gonna do. Anyway thanks for your review.

For anyone who sent me a review and I haven't answered your questions by all means let me know.

Author's Alert: I just wanted to warn everyone that there is a lot of swearing and that I had many issues with the past seasons and I'm taking it out in this chapter, although I don't have a whole lotta faith in my ability to write really good angst you may want to avoid all the bitching, whining and moony-eyes of some of the characters. That is all.

Enjoy!!! LostMarbles

_The Plaza_

__Giles sighs in relief as he finally manages to get Lorne off the phone. _I don't know how Angel deals with him. _He thinks to himself. _The talkative, flamboyant demon and the quite stoic vampire don't really appear to be compatible friends. But then the same could be said of Xander and myself I suppose. _Giles frowns at the thought of the young man who'd become such an important part of the group. He knew that despite any threats Faith may give, the boy would still make things unpleasant for Buffy in her final days in this universe. Despite any remorse Giles knew Xander would feel afterwards.

He's cut out of his musings by someone knocking on his door. He makes his way across the room and opens the door, and is a little surprised to see Andrew standing there in his pajamas. _Today is just full of surprises I suppose. Who's next Ethan Raine? _He thinks dryly.

"Hello Mr. Giles, mind if I come in?" Andrew asks nervously.

Giles raises his brows at Andrew's formality, and continues to bar Andrew's way into the room. Just as Andrew's fidgeting begins to reach new levels, Giles steps back slightly and allows him to enter. Andrew steps hesitantly past Giles and into the room. He glances around and frowns as he comes to a realization and turns to Giles in accusation.

"You got a mini-bar. How come I didn't get a mini-bar?" he asks, whining slightly.

Giles sighs thoroughly exasperated, an emotion he normally experienced when around the boy. He crosses on arm over his chest and props the other on it raising one hand to remove his glasses and press on the bridge of his nose. "Is there something you wanted to discuss with me Andrew? Other than the difference of our room accommodations?"

Andrew once again starts to fidget. "Faith's been saying that Buffy's being kicked out of this dimension, is it true?" he asks softly.

Giles replaces his glasses and allows his arms to drop and shifts his weight. "Yes, yes it's true." he frowns as something occurs to him. He looks at Andrew suspiciously. "Faith told _you _this?" He watches bemused as the boy's eyes widen comically.

"We-well she's telling the Slayers' and I just happened to pass by her room." Andrew studiously avoids eye contact as he says this.

Giles raises a brow and just looks at Andrew, until. . .

"Okay, okay! Stop browbeating me! I heard Faith waking the girls' and I was curious. It's not my fault. Faith's voice carries."

Giles shakes his head and moves to open his door. "Now that you've confirmed the whispers you heard in a private conversation you can leave."

Andrew slowly makes his way to the door, but stops just outside the threshold. "I want to get Buffy something, but I don't know what."

Giles looks at Andrew and barely resists the urge to roll his eyes. "Get her anything. A book, a weapon, anything. Buffy has enough on her mind just trying to come to terms with leaving her friends and family. I honestly doubt she'll care what you get her at the moment." As Giles finishes he closes the door firmly.

Andrew stands in the hallway, staring at the Watchers door for a long moment, before finally turning and going to his room.

He gets there quickly and shuts the door behind him, leaning against it he looks down and seems to notice his state of dress for the first time. He moves to his dresser and begins to pull out clothes, a bright green t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans. Opening a top drawer he pulls out underwear and a pair of socks. As he turns to place the clothes on the bed he accidentally knocks his wallet off the dresser it lands on the floor, open. He turns back and crouches to pick up the fallen object and notices a photograph of himself, his brother, mother and father. He smiles and flips to another photo, his smile slowly melts away. This one is of himself, Johnathan and Warren, taken shortly before they'd gotten the brilliant idea to rule Sunnydale. As he flips to another photo he suddenly stops and a wide smile overtakes his face. He determinedly snaps the wallet closed and rushes to the bathroom for a quick shower.

_The Plaza_

_4:30 p.m._

__Willow and Dawn had finally finished their shopping. Although it had taken all of twenty minutes to find Dawn's gift, it had taken about two hours for Willow to decide and find her gift. Now it was just a matter of manoeuvring through the hotel and getting to their rooms without bumping into Buffy.

They quickly raced up the stairs, rather than take the risk of getting caught in the elevator, and quietly made their way down the hall. As they approach Buffy's door they glance at each other and try to quiet down even more. Each silently cursing Buffy's Slayer hearing. They eventually make it to Willow's room.

_Half way there_. Dawn thinks, she waves to Willow and continues to her own room. She makes it to the door and is about to step through the threshold when she hears the sound of a door opening behind her, she freezes slightly and her eyes widen. She looks over her shoulder hesitantly, and exhales a sigh of relief as she sees Giles exit his room.

Giles steps out into the hallway and after locking the door he turns around and sees Dawn standing in her doorway with a deer-in-the-headlights look on her face. He smiles at her a tad worried. His smile grows as Dawn places the bag she'd been carrying into her room and approaches him with a smile.

"Hey Giles. What's up? Where're you off too?" She asks.

Giles waits until the teen is closer to him before answering in a near whisper, conscious of the fact that his Slayer is just two doors down. "I'm off to view clubs for the party with an associate of Angel's."

Dawn nods, "Cool. Have you decided what you're going to get for her going away gift?"

Giles glances towards Buffy's door, before answering. "Yes I have, I'll pick it up while I'm out looking for a place."

Dawn gives him a speculative look. "Is it a book of some sort?"

Giles favours her with one of his British glares. "No, it is not a book." He states frostily.

Dawn sees the glare and counters it with a pout as she replies. "I hope you realize that you're destroying a seven year stereotype, you yourself started."

Giles' lips twitch slightly and he begins chuckling at the young woman's antics.

Dawn's eyes light up with the knowledge that she'd made him laugh, however briefly. "Go on Watcher-man get going and find a good place for the party. Preferably with an open bar." She says this as she backs away grinning. In spite of or maybe because of Giles' resulting glare.

"What is it with you children and alcohol?" Giles mutters as he walks in the opposite direction.

Dawn hears it though and bursts into giggles as the elevator doors close on Giles. She moves to enter her room and once again hears a door opening behind her, she glances behind her and sees Buffy standing in the doorway a nervous smile on her face.

"Dawnie, can we talk?" Buffy asks hesitantly.

Dawn stands in the doorway of her own room, not really sure if she wants to talk to Buffy right now. She looks at her sister for a long time, thinking of all the things Willow had said. About how it was time for all of them to start acting like adults and not blame Buffy for the things she couldn't control. It was kinda hard though, thinking of Buffy that way, as someone who wasn't in control. But looking at her sister now Dawn noticed _really_ noticed the dark bruises under Buffy's eyes, her prominent cheekbones and the way her clothes still hung loosely on her petite frame. In that moment Dawn realized that Buffy was feeling the stress of the past months, if not years. Dawn also realized that although she, Giles, Xander and Willow would miss and worry about her when she left, they'd still have each other. While Buffy would have no one with her to ease her own grief.

Dawn finally makes her decision and smiles saying softly, "I'd like that." she closes the door behind her as she steps out into the hall to make her way to Buffy's room.

Buffy gives her an answering smile as she allows Dawn into her room and closes the door on them.

_Faith & Robin's Room_

Faith stood holding the door open as she ushered the last four Slayer's out of her room. Once they're gone she swings the door shut and lets out a long breath. Telling the girls had been easier than she thought it would be, despite wanting to put the smack-down on the loudmouth, Kennedy once or twice.

She saunters towards Robin who's sitting on the couch and sprawls down next to him with a sigh.

Robin glances over at her. "Wasn't that bad." he states.

Faith shakes her head. ""Nope, not really. More than half are for the party, a few undecided and the minority who were bitching," she shrugs. "Screw 'em."

"By minority you wouldn't happen to mean Kennedy? Would you?"

Faith looks over at him with a grin. "Just so happens I do mean Princess Kennedy. That girl needs a serious ass-kicking to knock her offa that pedestal she's placed herself on. And with any luck, I'll be the one doing the ass-kicking." Her grin widens as Robin chuckles.

"Don't let her get to you. She was told that one day she'd be the only Slayer now she has to share that title with who knows how many other girls. She'll never be known has the Chosen _One_. She'll have to work three times as hard to make a name for herself in the Watcher diaries, all these girls will. You see what I'm saying?" Robin asks gently.

Staring of into space Faith nods absently. "I see what you're saying Rob. Hell I even remember what that felt like. But if she starts spouting off in front of B or Little D all bets are off and I'm bitch-slapping her into next week. You see what I'm saying?" She asks a slight challenge in her voice.

Robin nods smiling, "Yeah I see."

Faith gives a sharp nod and states. "Putting the upstart-Kennedy-bitch matter to one side. We still have to decide on a gift for B." She shifts turning her body to face Robin, propping her arm on the back of the couch and leaning her head on her hand.

Robin looks down at his hand which is draped on his thigh, a pensive frown on his face. "I've been thinking about that, what about a weapon of some sort, a sword or battle axe?"

Faith ponders that for a minute, before making a face and shaking her head. "I don't think so, I kind of wanna get her a gift nobody would expect me to. And besides B'll be taking the scythe with her so she doesn't really need a sword or any big weapon like that."

Robin jerks slightly in shock.

Faith notices the start and chuckles. "Come on Robbie it makes sense, if the scythe stays here we're gonna have girls like Kennedy thinking that just cause they got a Slayer title they deserve the weapon. I guess we could keep it locked up and only bring it out on special apocalypses, but a weapon as fine as that deserves to be used. Besides B's the one who King Arthured it outta that hunka stone, therefore it should be hers. And with her going off into the wild blue yonder she'll need every advantage she can get." She pauses a moment then says brightly, "I was thinking something she could fight _in_, rather than with."

Robin nods in understanding, looking once again at his hand. He lifts his head suddenly as if struck by inspiration. "I've got an idea but we'll need to see a friend of mine, and she'll need to work all night to get it done." He levers himself off of the couch and moves towards the door at a steady pace. Favouring his right leg slightly.

"What's the idea?" she asks suspiciously, making no move to get up.

He throws her a sly grin over his shoulder as he reaches for the doorknob. "Trust me." He says playfully. A serious glimmer shining in his dark eyes.

Faith watches him carefully for a few seconds, taking in the look in his eye and the playful tone of voice. Finally she jumps up from the couch and precedes Robin out the door. As she passes him she tosses her head and asks playfully, "So a she friend. Should I be jealous?"

As Robin pulls the door closed behind them, he smiles and tells her in all faux seriousness. "Absolutely."

The click of the door shutting is drowned out by the pairs laughter.

_Willow's Room_

Willow was lounging in an armchair writing in a purple, fabric covered journal with gold and sliver dragons embossed on it, when Kennedy suddenly storms into the room. Willow glances up from the journal and watches as her lover stomps about her room for a few minutes before sighing and asking, "What's wrong?"

"What could possibly be wrong?" Kennedy asks sarcastically. "My lover leaves my bed to attend a secret meeting and then disappears for most of the day. Then the Skanky Slayer wakes me up by pounding on the door to tell me that the Bitchy-whiny Slayer is leaving. As if I care. Who went and made Faith leader anyway?" Kennedy spouts off, unaware of the dark look in the witches eye.

"Firstly: I didn't realize that being lovers entitled you to know my whereabouts twenty-four seven. Also _this_," she gestures to the bed. "Is _my _bed, as I recall the only reason you're staying here is cause you didn't want to share a room with one of the other girls. And if you have a problem with me not being here every time you find the need to bitch you're more than welcome to leave. Secondly: the _Bitchy Slayer_ is my _best friend_ and I care that she's leaving, so if you care for me at all you'd be wise to remember that. And thirdly: we are the one's who made Faith the leader, when we kicked Buffy out of the house. And with Buffy leaving this dimension Faith will be the senior Slayer - the one in charge. So I suggest you learn to get used to it _real_ fast." By the time Willow finishes her face is flushed and her body trembles in anger.

Kennedy stands there for a moment shocked, having never heard the seemingly quiet witch so angry before. "Willow I-" Kennedy stutters, speechless.

Willow glares at Kennedy her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I may never see my best-friend again and all you can do is complain about how it affects _you_." She looks away for a long moment, while Kennedy can only look on stunned.

When Willow turns back, tears are trickling down her face. She sniffles slightly, "I think it would be best if you found another room to sleep in tonight."

Kennedy jumps slightly at this, finally able to move and takes a step forward, her hands out in supplication. "Willow," she stops what she's about to say when Willow takes a step back.

"Please Kennedy." Willow pleas in a near whisper.

Watching her lover futility wipe at her tears, Kennedy finally relents. "Okay Willow, let me grab my stuff and I'll be out of your hair." She moves quickly and throws her clothes and toiletries into a bag. At the door she takes one more look at Willow standing near the desk with her hands at her face. Then she turns and leaves, closing the door behind her with a quite click.

Willow stares at the door for a minute then sinks to her knees and sobs, not sure if she was crying because of Kennedy's leaving or because of Buffy's. This thought just makes her cry harder.

AN: I just wanted to apologize to all the Kennedy fans (if there are any), but I really hated her 'better than thou' attitude. This is my therapy.

_Buffy's Room_

Buffy and Dawn sit on the couch watching each other cautiously, as one would a partially tamed wolf. Finally Buffy asks, "Do you want anything, we could order room service. I think there might even be Dr. Pepper in the mini-bar."

"No, no I'm good. Willow and I had breakfast at this little diner we found near the strip."

"Oh, what did you have?" Buffy asks needing to ask about the mundane before beginning with the more serious issues.

"I had a stack of strawberry-buttermilk pancakes with this strawberry compote, that was absolutely delicious." she answers with a sort of blissful look on her face. The blissful looks fades slightly and she looks at Buffy seriously. "But I honestly doubt you asked me in here to talk about my breakfast. What's on your mind Buff?" she asks, bouncing on the couch slightly.

Buffy sighs and wipes her hands on her thighs before clasping them between her knees. "Okay, I needed to talk to you about what we're going to do. You need to decide who you want to live with."

Dawn frowns and watches Buffy fiddle with her rings nervously. "I don't understand. Why would I need to decide?"

Buffy smiles slightly. "In case you've forgotten you're only sixteen, you need a legal guardian and with me leaving we have to decide who that'll be."

Still frowning Dawn asks, "I thought Willow would be my parental-unit, like she was when you were um. . . gone." She says uncomfortably, still unable to speak of Buffy's death without completely freaking out.

"The circumstances are a little different Dawnie. No-one was expecting me to. . ." she glances at Dawn out of the corner of her eye. "Be gone and we really had no contingency plans for my leaving. With mom dying a few months earlier and dad being unreachable Willow was the logical person to take care of you, while keeping my death a secret. But now Willow and Giles will be busy rebuilding the Watcher's Council and we have a bit of time if you wanted to try to locate dad."

Dawn stares at her feet for a long time before looking up at Buffy. "I want to stay with Willow and Giles. Not that I don't love dad or anything like that, but dad's ignored both of us for how many years? He didn't even bother to make it to Mom's funeral. So my options are I could live with a man who'd rather go on a _business_ trip with his secretary, than go to the funeral of his ex-wife for his daughter's if nothing else. _Or_ I could stay and help my sister's best friend and ex-Watcher rebuild an organization which could help hundreds, possibly thousands of girls, not to mention the world. Hmm, tough choice." Dawn puts a finger to her chin as if in deep thought while glancing at Buffy out of the corner of her eye, an impish grin on her face.

Buffy returns the grin, but it seems tinged with sadness. "You've made your decision then?"

Dawn nods solemnly her grin giving way to a soft smile. "I know your not exactly thrilled about me getting involved with the slaying stuff. But it's my choice, I'm not begin forced into it and I really think I could help." She pauses for a second. "Plus, Giles and Willow will be going to England which means I get to go too." She grins again and this time Buffy returns it with a little more enthusiasm.

"I guess I can't really stop you seeing as how I won't be here. But," she turns to catch Dawn's eye. "You're going to be finishing school that's a given, but if at anytime for whatever reason your grades begin to drop you will be pulled off of whatever you're doing for the Watcher's Council until your grades are back up. Are we clear?"

About to answer glibly Dawn notices the look in Buffy's eye and realizes that this is very important to Buffy and requires a serious answer. Dawn looks Buffy straight in the eye, "I understand Buffy, I promise to keep my grades up. I'll make you proud of me."

Buffy smiles and reaches for Dawn enfolding her in a tight embrace. "I already am." she says causing Dawn to smile.

As Buffy sits back she looks at the coffee table then back at Dawn before saying, "I took the money from the settlement on the house and placed it into a college fund. You'll have access to the money on your eighteenth birthday. I'd _like_ you to actually use it for college, but you don't have to. If I come back. . ."

"When. . . _when_ you come back." Dawn interjects forcefully.

"When I come back, I expect you to have interests outside of demons, vampires and other uglies."

"Okay." Dawn agrees, she then looks down as she admits quietly, "I'm really going to miss you Buffy."

Buffy again pulls Dawn into a hug. "I'm going to really miss you pumpkin-belly." she says. She grins when she hears Dawn giggle.

_Vi & Rhona's Room_

After returning to their room Vi watches as Rhona begins throwing her clothing around the room, swearing profusely. Unable to keep her silence the tiny redhead finally asks, "What's wrong Rhona?"

Rhona continues on her rampage as she answers. "I can't find that purple blouse I bought two day ago."

Vi calmly gets up and goes to the bureau she opens a drawer and pulls out the elusive purple blouse. "Now what's really wrong?" she asks again as Rhona stalks towards her angrily and yanks the shirt from her hand.

Rhona turns her back on Vi, throws the shirt on the bed and reaches for a pair of tan coloured corduroys. "Oh, I don't know. How about the fact that we're losing our leader? Is that a good enough reason?" she asks as she jerks on the corduroys under her nightgown.

"Um, okay I know this may not be the wisest thing to say, seeing as how you're on the war path, but I thought you didn't like Buffy all that much." Vi asks a little confused. She herself was upset about Buffy's leaving, but not to the degree that Rhona apparently was. In a way it felt like she owed Buffy one for voting her out of her own house, especially after Buffy rescued them from the trap they had allowed themselves to be led into.

Rhona rips the nightgown off her head and over her cast and quickly puts on the blouse, as she finishes buttoning it up she turns to face Vi a thunderous look on her face. "It's just. . ." She trails off as if unsure of how to say what's on her mind. "If the PTB could pull this kinda shit on Buffy who is the oldest, the strongest and the most battle ready of all of us, what's to stop them from screwing one of us over one day. After we've given everything we can to the fight what if they suddenly say. 'Oh sorry but we're not ready to let you go just yet. But if you're a good little Slayer and do these little tasks for us you'll be free.'" She looks Vi straight in the eye as she continues, "If they won't even give Buffy - the ultimate Slayer - the carrot she's been chasing for seven years. Then what the hell kinda chance do average Slayers like us have?"

Vi looks at Rhona shocked, not used the brash and smart-mouthed Rhona pouring out her emotions like she just had. "Rhona I-" She steps towards the other Slayer before realizing that Rhona probably wouldn't appreciate the invasion of her personal space at the moment. "I can't speak for the Powers but I honestly believe that there has to be a purpose to what's happening. Maybe it's _because_ Buffy's the oldest, strongest the most battle ready that she's been chosen to leave. I know what Anya said about how Buffy did nothing to earn being chosen, but I read Mister Giles' diaries and if there's one thing I got out of them it's that over the years Buffy _earned _the right to _keep_ the title. And maybe she's the only one capable of doing what needs to be done. Maybe she's no longer needed in this world right now because all the _average_ Slayers like us have been called." At Rhona's sceptical look Vi throws her hands in the air and huffs. "Fine maybe this is the Powers way of giving Buffy a vacation from all the annoying Slayers' like _you_." She says with a pointed glare at Rhona.

Rhona grins at her roommate and Vi returns it just before the door bursts open and Kennedy storms in, arms loaded with her things. "Guess who's moving in girl's"

Vi and Rhona look on in horror as Kennedy dumps her things on the empty, extra bed and storms off into the bathroom. As the door slams Rhona looks to Vi and asks sarcastically, "Trouble in paradise?"

Vi shrugs in response.

_Wolfram & Hart_

_Angel's Suite_

_5:48 p.m._

__After waking up with a new purpose Angel jumps into the shower, quickly washes up and jumps out, he grabs some clothes and in fifteen minutes he's ready to put his plan into action. He steps into the private elevator to begin his day.

As he steps out of the elevator and into his office he sees Wesley waiting for him by his desk. Angel briefly considers turning back to the elevator, going back to his room and taking the quicker way out by jumping through the window.

"Ah Angel. Good that you're awake, we have a few minor details to iron out on the Markham case and the Vecktor demon's are not pleased with the way their contract is being handled. Also-" Wesley trails off as he watches his employer and friend completely ignore him. Wesley watches as Angel moves around his desk and opens a drawer, Angel pulls out his cell then glances up.

"Look Wes, you deal with the Markham case. You handle that small print better than I do anyway, tell the Vecktor's that if they don't like the way it's being handled they're free to go someplace else. Anything else will have to wait till I get back. I'll have my cell but only call if it's an emergency." With that Angel walks past his stunned friend and heads towards the double doors leading out of his office.

Wesley manages to break out of his stupor just before Angel opens the doors. "Angel, what's going on?"

Angel stops but doesn't turn around. "Buffy. . . Buffy's being sent out of this dimension by the PTB. I want. . . no I _need_ to be around her before she leaves."

"Angel I'm sorry. I know you held hope that you would be reunited with her in the future." Wesley said sympathetically. Although he never really understood it, he couldn't deny that his friend and the Slayer shared a love that was almost visible when they were together. Even when they had fought so viciously during the whole 'Faith' episode a few years back it was easy to see the passion that lived inside each of them.

Angel shrugs and gives a slightly bitter chuckle. "I always thought that she'd be there. That she'd be part of my reward." He chuckles again. "I guess the jokes on me huh?" Wesley doesn't answer knowing it was a rhetorical question. "She was my reason to fight in the beginning. The only thing I wanted was to be a man for her to protect her. Later I wanted a life with her, and for a brief moment in time which no-one remembers but me, I had it. I held her in my arms as a human man and I thought that finally I was what she deserved." Angel hangs his head down low, his hand on the doorknob.

Wesley watches Angel in both sympathy and surprise. Having never heard the usually distant vampire open up so much and not just the words he spoke, the agony lacing the words and in Angel's posture was heart wrenching to the former Rogue Demon Hunter. It looked to Wesley like the vampire was giving up almost, like he was losing an important part of him. "What happened?" he asks quietly his sympathy doing little to curb his natural curiosity.

Angel begins to laugh, a dark sound that makes Wesley shiver involuntarily. "They said she would die. If I stayed human Buffy would die. At least that's what the Oracles said." A low growl is heard from the vampire and Wesley steps back his eyes widening. "The Oracles." Angel spits out venomously, "they failed to mention she'd die anyway. I gave up my humanity so that she'd live, I gave her up and I wasn't even there when she died not four years later. I was too busy chasing my tail for the Powers, saving Cordelia from being a princess. They didn't even tell me she was in trouble, I had to hear it from Willow when it was all over and she was cold in the ground."

Wesley shifts his weight from foot to foot for a few moments deciding how best to say what's on the tip of his tongue without the emotionally unstable vampire beating the living tar out of him. Finally deciding he says, "We were of the mind that you had dealt with Buffy's death. Cordelia herself told us the gist of what you said during that whole Jame-Elizabeth incident. That you didn't blame yourself for what had happened."

Angel snorts. "Like I'm gonna tell Cordelia of all people about my guilt over Buffy's death. It would have just given her one more thing to hate Buffy for. And I really didn't want to hear any crap about my 'Buffy' face."

Wesley was slightly stunned with Angel's waspish comments about Cordelia, although he did agree with his statement of Cordelia's unnatural hatred of the tiny blonde Slayer. Something Wesley had never understood but suspected had a lot to do with the brunette's feelings of jealousy for the blonde. But with Cordelia now in a coma it felt wrong to badmouth her.

"Look Wesley I'd really like to continue this. . . scintillating conversation but I'm kinda short on time. So if we're done here, I really need to be going." Angel wrenches open the door and leaves with a swoop of his duster.

Wesley stands near Angel's desk for a long time before gathering his files and leaving. As he closes the door he prays to the Powers that his friend will make it through this, with his sanity and soul intact.

_The Sidewalk Outside Of_

_Club Nightshade_

__Giles walks towards the door of a seedy looking dive, there was no real sign just a crudely painted symbol which vaguely resembled a plant above the metal door. Giles frowns slightly and looks towards his companion in disbelief. The green horned demon, dressed in his usually flamboyant style, in a peacock blue suit, dark red shirt and paisley patterned tie added to his outfit was a dark blue fedora styled hat with the same paisley pattern on the band. It was pulled low over his head concealing his features just enough as to not start a city wide panic.

Lorne looks over at the Watcher and grins widely. Next to annoying Angel bothering the Watcher was his newest favourite hobby. "Well here we are. Shall we go in, or were you planning on putting down roots?"

Giles glares at the annoying demon and moves forward. This was the fifth place they'd looked at and Giles was despairing that they would never find an appropriate place for the party. And having spent over an hour with a brightly coloured demon who insisted on flirting with anything that walked by, Giles was seriously beginning to consider ordering pizza and having every Slayer -with her mood swings and inclination for violence- party in his own room.

As he reaches for the doorhandle, a green hand beats him to it and Lorne opens the door with a grin. After receiving a death glare in return, Lorne takes off his hat in a grand sweeping bow. A brunette passing by in a yellow sun-dress, gasps loudly at the sight of the green demon which he replies to with a wink, Giles rolls his eyes as the woman's eyes grow wide and she smiles back flirtatiously if nervously. Giles enters the building and Lorne follows, but not before aquiring the woman's number.

"How do you do that?" Giles asks exasperated, that had been the sixth number Lorne had managed to procure in the past hour.

Lorne's grin widens. "It's all in the charm Watcher-pop, all in the charm."

"Charm my as. . ." Giles trails off as they pass through a beaded curtain and he sees the club. He stands there as he takes it all in.

The walls were painted a bright, fire-engine red with various swirls and designs painted on it, in many different bright colours. There were two levels the lower was obviously the dance floor with a solid wooden, caramel stained floor. There were what seemed like hundreds of coloured and white lights up above and a stage for a band or DJ off to one corner. The upper level was a step above the dance floor with a black railing separating the two levels. Apparently the upper part was for socializing, filled with round, black tables and chairs, on the side wall were booths with black leather seats. Up against the back wall was the bar, painted almost entirely black. It boasted a low dark red counter with dark green, blue and purple stools in front of it.

Lorne throws his arms out and spins slowly towards the middle of the dance floor. "Well precious what do you think? Is this place something or what?"

Giles removes his glasses and cleans them for a moment, under his breath he mutters, "I'd have to go with 'what' myself."

Lorne is looking up at the lights, "What did you say Rupe?"

Giles returns his glasses to his face as he answers "It certainly is colourful."

"Yes it is, isn't it." An amused voice says from behind him.

Giles spins around quickly, surprised and chagrined at being snuck up on. _Some Watcher I am_, he thinks sardonically. As Lorne calls out from his place near the bar. "Monica long time no see. How've you been sweets?"

Monica as Giles now knows, is a woman perhaps in her early to mid-forties about five-foot-six with auburn hair which falls in wild curls to her shoulders, mesmerising pale green eyes which were crinkled just slightly in laughter, a nose which was just a tad too straight and a wide mouth slightly turned up in a grin. "I've been just fine Lorne. Are you going to introduce me to your friend here?"

Lorne smacks himself in the head lightly but makes no move towards them as he says, "Where are my manners. Rupert Giles this enchanting creature is Monica Greenleigh proprietor of the Nightshade, Moni this quiet man is Rupert Giles."

Monica smiles warmly as she reaches out to shake his hand. "Mr. Giles it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Please call my Rupert, Ms. Greenleigh." He replies as he shakes her hand.

Her smile somehow brightens as she returns with, "Only if you'll call me Monica. Ms Greenleigh makes me seem old."

Giles returns her smile. "An impossible feat to be sure, Monica."

She laughs and turns to Lorne, who is watching the two with interest. "It looks like you've got some competition in the charming department here Lorne."

"It certainly looks that way doesn't it?" He smiles at Giles knowingly.

Giles ignores the demon, his attention captured by the woman before him.

Monica smiles at him and hooks his arm with her own as she leads him further into the club. "So what brings you two here. Not that I'm complaining." She glances towards Giles as she says this.

He smiles bashfully and blushes slightly. He even breaths a sigh of relief as Lorne answers for him. "Well diddums over there needs a place to have a party. It's gotta be big enough for a lot of people and strong enough to survive, several preternaturally strong teenagers' and any temper tantrums they may have. It also has to have a discreet owner who knows about the supernatural and won't spread it around."

Monica leads Giles to a table on the second level, they sit down. Lorne makes his way towards them as Monica says, "Well this place is certainly big enough and there is a protection spell on it, but it's not really finished. May I ask why you're having the party?" She meets Giles' eyes as she asks.

Giles feels his stomach suddenly somersault. "It's a going away party for a former protege of mine, she is leaving in two days time and we wish to send her off with a proper farewell." Giles tells her, being careful not to revel too much. He may have been attracted to the woman but that did not mean he knew her. _Perhaps an opportunity will present itself to remedy that_, he thinks hopefully.

Monica frowns for a moment before saying. "I would really love to help you but I'm afraid I've been remodelling, the kitchen's completely scrapped and there is still a lot of cleaning that needs to be done."

Giles leans forward almost eager to set aside her worries if only to spend a few more moments with her. "If you could recommend a good place for ribs that are willing to produce a large quantity in a short period of time, we would provide the food."

She still seems unsure. "But what about the mess, there is no way I could get a cleaning staff in here on such short notice."

"It just so happens I know of a few dozens girls who would quite happily pitch a hand in." Okay so that was a lie, but it was a lie he could live with. _Besides if they refuse I'm sure Faith could intimidate them into compliance._ Giles thought with a slight grin.

Monica looks at him sceptically but seems to relent. "Alright then, you have yourself a place then Rupert." She once again sticks out her hand to seal the deal.

As he shakes her hand he tells her, "We'll of course pay you for the use of your club."

Monica shakes her head and says, "It doesn't feel right to charge you when you'll be providing the food and clean-up crew." A sly look comes across her face as she looks at Giles. "How about instead of paying me you take me out to dinner next Friday and we'll call it even."

Giles feels his cheeks heat up once more. "O-of course, it would be my pleasure. . . Monica." He silently curses the stutter in his voice as he replies.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Lorne smiles widely as he throws his arms around Giles and Monica, the small table just allowing it. His smile widens as Giles sends him another death glare.

_Plaza Hallway_

Faith and Robin walked down the hallway laughing. Their outing had been a

success, Robin's friend, Shayla (who Faith actually ended up liking) was very helpful and had promised that she would be able to have the gift done by ten p.m.

As they pass Willow's door, they hear an audible sob. They slow and Faith stares at the door, unaware that Robin is watching her.

After watching Faith for almost a full minute Robin nudges her gently towards the door and gives her a gentle smile when she looks at him in confusion. He nods towards the door then makes his way to their own room. His smile widens as he hears a tentative knocking behind him a moment later. As he reaches their room he turns back to see Faith standing before Willow's door, nervously fiddling with her hands. She glances towards him and Robin smiles encouragingly, he waits for her to smile back before stepping into the room and closing the door.

As the door to her room closes, Faith turns back to Willow's door. Not sure why she cared if Willow was upset or not. They'd never had any sort of relationship their personalities too different to become best friends. Though they had talked on their drive up from Los Angeles, it was mostly shop talk about the big evil going down in SunnyD.

Faith is pulled out of her thoughts as the door opens, she suppresses a gasp at the witch's appearance. Willow's eyes were wet and nearly swollen shut, her nose was bright red, her hair dishevelled and her clothing irreparably wrinkled. All in all the witch looked like her heart had been ripped out.

"Geez, Red you look like shit." Faith winces slightly as she says the words and realizes that's probably not the smoothest thing she could've said.

It's proven a moment later when Willow's swollen eyes narrow and she snaps, "Gee Faith, I'm so sorry that my looks don't meet with the high _Faith_ standards. The next time I go through an emotional breakdown, I'll be sure to do it in a-a-a frilly bustier, leather mini skirt and spiked heels!" Willow goes to slam the door and Faith manages to shake herself out of her surprise just before the door is shut in her face.

"Look Willow, I-I didn't mean." She stops and breaths deeply before continuing. "I heard you crying and I'm offering you an impartial ear. I may blurt out shit when I get uncomfortable, but that don't mean I'm not taking shit seriously or that I'm downplaying what you're feeling. It's just the way I deal with shit." Faith notices the look of disbelief that crosses Willow's face and sighs. "Believe me, don't believe me. Frankly I don't really understand why I stopped in the first place, but if you ever wanna talk I'll be down the hall. Okay?" Getting no answer Faith removes her hand from the door and turns to head to her own room.

"Kennedy and I broke up." The softly spoken words, nearly inaudible to someone without supernatural hearing, stops Faith in her tracks. She turns back to Willow and sees the redhead, fresh tears welling in her eyes. "I-I think we broke up."

"Yo-ah-you wanna talk about it?" Faith asks hesitantly, still not used to the whole caring thing.

Willow shrugs, but opens the door wider allowing Faith inside. Once inside the room Willow asks, "Do you want anything to drink?" as Faith walks nervously to the couch.

Faith sits and shakes her head, resting her elbows on her knees. "Nah, don't worry 'bout me Red. So what happened."

Willow looks around sadly. "She doesn't care. She came storming in here more upset by the fact that you were taking over as head Slayer, rather than the fact that Buffy is being sent away."

Faith ponders this a moment before replying, "Red, Kennedy's never really been a fan of Buffy or myself. To _her_ it is more important that I was acting as head Slayer. Maybe you should cut her some slack." Faith shudders inwardly, repulsed at having to defend Kennedy of all people. But she could see how someone who didn't really know or interact with someone wouldn't see their leaving as a big deal. Although this insight didn't stop her from wanting to smack the little bitch.

"It matters to _me_." Willow spits out forcefully, as she blinks back tears. "Even if Kennedy doesn't care, she's my girlfriend shouldn't she at least pretend to care, for me?" Willow begins to pace in agitation. She chuckles unpleasantly, "You wanna know what the worst thing is?" She doesn't bother to wait for an answer. "I don't even know if I'm upset because of the break up or if it's just run-over from Buffy leaving." Willow stops pacing and brings her hands up to cover her face and begins laughing miserably.

Faith watches Willow a little worried, as the witch apparently suffers from a severe mental breakdown right in front of her. "It's not that horrible if you're more upset about B leaving than you are about this spat with Princess Kennedy. You've known B for what? Seven years? You've only been with Kennedy less than a year. Hell it hasn't even been six months." Faith pauses a minute not sure if she should ask, but figuring it couldn't hurt if she did. "How didja hook up with someone like Kennedy anyway?"

Willow looks up at the brunette Slayer and seems to consider the question seriously. "She wanted me." Willow lowers her arms and sits herself in the chair across from Faith. "I know it sounds bad, but I was attracted to her and she was attracted to me. And she went out of her way to. . ." Willow struggles to find the best word. "Pursue me. Did you know she pretended to be sick so she wouldn't have to go on a SIT retreat thing so that she could spend the day with me." Willow smiles at the memory. "No one's ever done something like that to be with me. Oz wanted to take it slow, until he was sure that I would be thinking of him when we kissed. And with Tara. . ." Willow's voice breaks slightly, but she regains her composure quickly. "It was kind of a mutual thing, we really didn't get together until after I had the chance to say goodbye to Oz." Willow smiles a bittersweet smile at the thought of her past loves. "It was kinda nice, refreshing, being so actively sought."

Faith nods in understanding. "Change of pace."

Willow nod, "Exactly. I mean Oz was quite and stoic, Tara was kinda shy and gentle. But Kennedy she's. . ." Willow trails off.

"Loud, pushy and obnoxious." Faith says absently before catching herself. "Sorry Red, it sorta slipped out."

Willow chuckles slightly through her remaining tears. "S'okay Faith it's true. She is kinda annoying and she doesn't really have all that much patience, but she does have her sweet side."

"I'm sure she does Red." Faith was sceptical about that, but she figured it was alright to make with a little white lie if you were trying to make another person feel better.

Willow laughs, a true laugh this time, she picks up a tissue to wipe her eyes. "You don't believe me." She states, then blows her nose.

"Well no, but then all I've seen is the bitchy, loudmouthed, thinks the universe should revolve around her side." Faith states.

Willow sighs, sits on the arm of the chair and stares despondently at the tissue clenched between her fingers. "I don't know what to do."

Faith looks at the witch for a long moment before sighing and sitting forward. "Look Red, I can't tell you what to do. But if I were in your shoes I'd wait until B's left before trying to work things out with Kennedy. It'll give you time to mourn B's leaving and think about what you wanna do."

Willow nods slowly and looks up at Faith a glimmer of gratitude in her eyes. "Thanks Faith."

Faith takes this as her cue to leave and gets up. "Don't mention it Red. I'm gonna scoot before Robin starts thinking we killed each other. You gonna be okay?" she asks hesitantly.

Willow smiles and nods getting up to see Faith to the door. Faith opens it and just before she steps out she turns back to Willow. "Just one thing Red."

Willow looks at her questioningly.

"Frilly bustier?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

Willow blushes as Faith closes the door chuckling.

_The Hallway_

Faith walked towards her room still chuckling, and shaking her head. Just when she had the little witch figured, Red said something that surprised her. If she wasn't careful she'd actually start liking Red.

Faith was brought out of her thoughts sharply as she collides with a large figure and ends up sprawled on her ass. She stays there for a moment a little shocked, normally it was the _other_ person sprawled out on _their_ ass. She looks up at the wall she'd run into and meets the turbulent brown eyes of the glowering vampire standing above her.

"Uh, hey Big A. What's up? Giles give you the 411?" She asks not yet getting up.

Angel looks down at Faith confused, as if not comprehending why she was lying on the floor. He reaches down and grabs the former rogue Slayer's hand pulling her up with ease. "Uh, yeah. Giles phoned."

Faith nods dusting herself off. "Cool." Noticing no movement Faith looks up and sees Angel standing there as still as death not even bothering to keep up the illusion of breath. She steps closer to him, more than a little worried about him and places her hand on his arm. "Angel you okay?"

Angel snaps out of his trance and smiles just a little. "Yeah Faith I'm fine." He then begins to stalk towards Buffy's door his duster sweeping out behind him.

Still worried Faith calls out, "If you wanna talk about it, I'm kinda on a roll today. With the whole advice giving thing."

Having reached the door Angel looks over his shoulder to smile at her once more, before turning his attention back to the door. Just as he raises his hand to knock the door opens to reveal Buffy standing there with an expectant look on her face. They stare at one another for a long moment before Angel steps into the room closing the door softly behind him.

Faith stares at the door for a long moment before making her way to her own room. She slips in quietly to see Robin laying on the couch, no shirt on and the newspaper spread out on his lap. The sterile white bandages standing out in sharp relief to his dark skin.

When Robin looks up, Faith looks back at him eyes wide as she tells him solemnly, "Batten down the hatches captain, this ride just got a whole lot bumpier."

_Buffy's Room_

Angel and Buffy stand a little awkwardly just inside her room. Angel looks around and notices a small pile of clothing, toiletries and weapons heaped haphazardly on the bed, next to the pile a dark brown duffel type bag. Angel looks down at his hands, which are fidgeting at his sides. He takes a deep un-needed breath to help calm his nerves, and if he just happened to inhale a whiff of the vanilla perfume Buffy wore than who could really blame him.

"So. . . you're packing?" Angel asked hesitantly, unsure of how to alleviate the tension.

"Packing, yeah. Whistler didn't really let me know what I might need, not that I have much to begin with since Sunnydale became a great big sinkhole. But it would have been nice if he had given me some clue, weather wise at least. Hot, rainy, cold ya know just a general hint would have been nice." As she talks Buffy moves to the bed and begins picking through the pile. "But I guess if I'm going to _multiple_ universes, the weather probably won't stay the same, huh? And now that I think about it I _reeeally_ don't want to take fashion advise from Whistler of all demons. I don't think fashion even makes the list in his book."

Angel smiles, glancing up at her. "No I guess not." He shifts from foot to foot, nervous and unsure of how to proceed.

Buffy watches him from her peripheral vision, and smiles gently at his obvious nervousness. She turns and sinks down to sit on the bed and sighs.

Angel's head quickly whips towards her and just as quickly he looks away. Suddenly afraid that if her watched her for too long he'd give into the temptation to throw her over his shoulder and escape with her to a far off place where no-one could find them and no-one could ever take her away from him ever again.

_Finally! The Sissy Soul-Boy has finally removed his head from his ass. Now move your pansy ass to that bed and reclaim our mate._ Angel groans silently as Angelus makes his presence known for the first time, since his initial reaction when Buffy had first told them the news, which had been mainly comprised of roars and snarls of rage. Angel comes back to himself with a jerk as a small hand lays itself on his forearm.

Buffy having noticed his preoccupation, silently rises from the bed and makes her way over to him. As she lays her hand on his arm she feels the muscles contract sharply. She looks up, meets Angel's troubled gaze and says rather coyly. "I think I preferred when you came to see me when I was fighting Caleb. At least then I got a kiss." She brings her other hand up fingering his sleeve, and looks up at him through her lashes an exaggerated pout on her face.

Angel looks down at her and a wide smile begins to spread across his face. "Finally something I wanna do." He says, repeating the words she once said to him long before curses or destiny had come between them. His head swoops down and he captures her lips in a sweet kiss.

The _sweet_ kiss soon spirals out of control, hands clutching fabric desperately. Until they finally manage to tear themselves apart, panting and gasping for breath.

Buffy places her hand on her chest in a futile attempt to stop her heart from racing. After a few long moments Buffy clears her throat. "Not to sound like a broken record, but what are you doing here?" she croaks wincing inwardly at the sound of her voice.

Angel stands still and silent, inhaling a deep unneeded breath to help regain his composure. "I was wondering. . ." he croaks, before clearing his throat and trying again. "Um, I was wondering if you'd like to go for a walk with me. . . or something." He asks hesitantly.

Buffy smiles, "Just let me get my coat." she says sweetly.

Grabbing her coat out of the closet she walks up to Angel who helps her into it then he opens the door for her and they make their way out. The door is pulled closed behind them.

_Giles' Rental Car_

After hammering out the details and phoning the Hotel, after learning that Faith was talking with Willow, he told Robin where the club was and that the girl's were needed, Giles and Lorne made their way outside.

As they leave Lorne begins humming a tune that to Giles, sounded suspiciously like 'That Old Black Magic'. Getting into the car his suspicion is proven correctly when as they pull away Lorne belts out. _"Those icy fingers up and down my spine; The same old witchcraft when your eyes meet mine; The same old tingle that I feel inside;"_

__Giles throws Lorne an irritated glance. Lorne notices the look and decides to comment. "Something wrong sugar plum?" A wide grin splitting his face.

Giles sighs but refuses to answer instead asking casually, "How does Monica know about the supernatural?" Figuring it was a safe Watcher-like question. One that would allow him to learn more about a fascinating woman granted, but a Watcher question none-the-less.

Lorne looks at him knowingly not fooled by his overly casual tone. He shrugs and answers. "She's been in this business long enough."

Giles glances over at him. "That was a rather evasive answer." He states.

Lorne really shrugs this time. "She'll tell you when she's ready." He then looks over at Giles knowingly, "Just like you'll tell her about being a Watcher when you're ready." He lets Giles digest this for a moment before asking. "So we heading back to HQ?"

Giles shakes his head a thoughtful frown on his face. "We will in a minute we just have one more stop to make."

"Where to?" He asks curiously.

Giles smiles slyly, "I'll let you know when I'm ready." He replies, throwing Lorne's words back at him.

Lorne turns to look at Giles sharply. He looks at Giles for a second, noting the smug grin on the Watcher's face. His eyes narrow for a moment before his expression clears and a sly grin spreads across his face.

A second later. . ._"I hear your name and I am aflame; A flame with such a burning desire; That only your kiss can put out the fire; For you're the lover I have waited for; The mate that fate had me created for;"_ Fills the interior of the car as Lorne continues his song.

Giles hunches over the steering wheel his swearing drowned out by the enthusiastic singing of the anagogic demon beside him.

_Faith & Robin's Room_

Getting the brief overview of the Buffy/Angel saga, or at least as much as Faith knew. Robin briefly wonders if other Slayer's had ever had relationship's with not one but two vampires. Shaking off the thought he tells Faith of Giles' phone call.

Faith wastes no time in grabbing the address from the end table and gets ready to leave. She kisses Robin lightly on the lips, tells him to rest up and leaves the room.

A moment later Robin chuckles as he hears Faith banging, loudly on the Slayers' doors telling them to quote 'Get the hell out, before I drag you out by your hair,' unquote. Robin hears many doors slam and a stampede of feet pass his room as the group leaves. He also hears Dawn's voice as she passes by yelling at Andrew for snapping her picture and blinding her. Robin chuckles again, stretching out on the couch and reaching for his newspaper on the table in front of it. Thinking, _Finally I'll be able to finish._

_Los Angeles _

The streets of LA were bustling, cars zipping through the street and people with no real destination in mind rushing to and fro. Everyone so busy with their own lives, their own problems they never really noticed that a champion and a soon to be exiled hero were in their midst, protecting them even as they were ignored, as they were suffering.

Buffy and Angel walked through the streets side by side, a heavy silence between them each lost in their own thoughts. Which are soon interrupted when a high pitched shriek suddenly pierces the air. Though no-one else seems to notice, neither one of them hesitates as they take off in the direction of the scream.

Buffy races towards the alley where the scream had originated from, somehow losing or outrunning Angel. Entering the alley she quickly takes in the situation, five male figures (her gut was telling her were vampires) were crowding over a smaller female figure. Buffy stops and glances around her, she notices three wooden packing crates stacked on top one another next to a large, blue steel dumpster. She grabs one of the crates and lobs it towards the vamp farthest away from the female. It hits the vamp's head and smashes on impact a piece of the crate imbedding itself into the vamps neck, the vamp stumbles and falls as its buddies turn away from their intended victim in confusion.

Buffy takes this as her cue and quips, "Hey guys. Is this a private party or can anyone join?"

One of the vamps, apparently the leader of the group steps forward as his buddies move to back him up. "Get lost little girl. This has nothing to do with you." he growls out. His buddies rumble in agreement. All expect the one who got the crate upside the head, he was currently on the ground dazed.

Buffy smirks and slowly approaches them, pulling out a stake from her jacket pocket. "No you see as long as I'm still in this dimension it is my business. It's in the whole spiel, you know 'one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampire.' Although I suppose the gang'll have to change that whole _one_ part to _many_ now." Buffy frowns briefly, staring off into space thinking about the wording, completely ignoring the vampire's gasps of surprise but aware of it all the same. After a second she shakes her head and turns her attention back to the vamps, smiling brightly at their sudden unease.

"So you're the Slayer huh?" Leader asks trying to mask his nervousness. He smirks his face shifting into the gruesome features of the demon hidden on the inside. "I've been dreaming of killing a Slayer."

"Keep dreaming." Buffy sneers.

"Get. Her!" Leader snarls at his buddies.

As the vamps rush her, Crates excluded, Buffy is vaguely aware of Angel nearing the alley. Hoping he'll get the girl out before helping her, Buffy braces herself and meets the four rapidly approaching vamps head on, a determined look in her eyes.

_Angel's POV_

After hearing the scream Angel bolted, with Buffy two steps ahead of him. As he followed her across the busy street he was stopped in his tracks by a sudden jarring impact that sent him flying a few feet in the air. Dazed he blinked up at the crowd gathering quickly around him. He gets up staggering slightly, ignoring the whispers and the offers of medical help. He pushes himself through the crowd with some difficulty and takes off in the direction he was heading before the collision.

Nearing the alleyway he hears the snap of bone breaking, and a shrill scream. Speeding up he rushes into the alley and skids to a stop as he sees Buffy beating up on three vampires. One stumbles to his feet off at the side trying to remove a piece of wood imbedded in his neck another is crouched on the ground, cradling his broken arm whimpering. On the far side of the alley, away from the fighting a young blonde woman is watching the fight a stunned, fearful look on her face.

Buffy seems to sense his approach and shouts. "Get the girl." She kicks one of the vamps in the chest, he stumbles back into another taking them both to the ground. She flips the last one standing, over her shoulder and crouches quickly to stake him.

Hesitating, but seeing that she has things under control, Angel approaches the woman. Keeping one eye on the fight he sees Buffy break a crate over a vamps head then stake one of the others with a piece of it. As he moves towards the woman he scoops up the purse that lays near her side, shoving it into her hands he manages to coax the trembling woman out of the alley.

Angel sits the woman down on an apartment stoop, after making sure that she'd be okay for a few minutes he turns and heads back to the fight. Entering the alley he's nearly bowled over by a vamp running out, clutching its broken arm. Angel considers going after him when the vamps disappears into a nearby sewer access, his concern for Buffy winning out he turns his attention back to the alley.

He turns back to the fight just in time to see the final vamp hit Buffy in an uppercut, as she staggers back Angel steps forward with a growl his features shifting to the familiar ridges of his demon. Before Angel can do anything more, Buffy lets loose with a high kick that catches the vamp just under the chin, he stumbles just barely catching his balance, before he has time to recover completely Buffy crouches down and sweeps his feet out from under him. She then grabs a makeshift stake from the shattered remains of the crates and stakes him. Standing she brushes off her clothing and turns to Angel a slight smile on her face.

Angel returns the smile a bit wistfully. Watching her had brought him back to a time when Buffy would've needed his help to deal with five opponents. When she would've been struggling and he would've swooped in like a dark knight to save his fair lady. Back before the Angelus fiasco, when Buffy was still unsure, still learning and it was alright for him to watch over her, to protect her, to love her. But now seeing her fight off five vampires, barely breaking a sweat over it. He realized that she no longer needed him, that she would, no she _had_ survived without him and that she would continue to do so.

Angel couldn't help the feelings of resentment that surged through him at the thought, though the feelings were quickly overshadowed by his ever present guilt, this time it was for resenting Buffy's ability to adapt, to grow in situations he maybe could've prevented had he only been there. He snaps out of his thoughts completely as he realizes that Buffy was speaking to him.

". . . girl?"

"The girl?" Angel asks her confused for a brief second, before the answer dawned on him. "Right, the girl. I sat her on the stoop of the building next door."

Buffy nods, "Alright, we should probably go. Make sure she gets home okay."

They exit the alley hands just brushing one another. _The perfect ending to the perfect day. _Buffy thinks sarcastically, having noticed Angel's pensive frown

__

_Giles' Car_

Giles pulls up to the curb in front of the Wolfram & Hart building, putting the car into park he turns to his companion. "Well here we are. If you'd kindly tell Wesley and the others that they are of course welcome?"

Lorne nods. "Of course." He reaches for the doorhandle buts looks back at Giles, "You sure you don't wanna come in say hi?"

Giles nods wearily. "Quite sure. Not to seem rude, but I've developed a headache." Giles tells him.

__

Lorne nods sympathetically, "Sorry to hear that gum-drop. You go home, order yourself a cup a tea and get yourself a cold compress and you'll be good-to-go in no time." Lorne opens the door and swings his legs out before turning back. "I realize you're under a lot of stress right now but you should really try to take it easy. It's most likely the cause of your headache." Lorne tells him pertly.

Giles rolls his eyes but refrains from telling Lorne that _he_ was the main source of the headache. "Goodbye Lorne."

"Goodbye Watcher-pop. See you tomorrow night." Lorne yells back waving slightly as he enters the building.

Giles shakes his head and drives off.

_Club Nightshade_

__After two hours of listening to the girls bitch and complain Faith was revising her opinion about leading them into battle being the hardest thing she's ever done. Getting them to clean up the club and decorate for the party while listening to their whining was harder, hands down. Especially with Andrew running around being a pain in the ass.

"ANDREW! GET THAT GODDAMN CAMERA OUTTA MY FACE!"

Faith heaves a sigh as Andrew once again blinds one of the girls (Rhona by the sounds of it) with the flash of his digital camera, how he'd gotten it was anyone's guess.

Willow walks up behind the dark haired Slayer. "What is he doing?" she asks as both witch and Slayer watch the blonde boy dart through the club, dodging between both Slayer's and furniture clumsily, in an attempt to escape an irate Rhona.

Faith shakes her head at the spectacle before answering. "I have no idea Red. To be honest I never want to know what motivates Andrew."

Willow smiles at that. "Monica recommended a good rib place just down the street so I'm gonna go place an order so that we'll be all set for tomorrow."

Faith inclines her head in acknowledgement, then asks "What do ya think of her?"

Willow smiles, "I like her. She seems nice. Plus I think she has a little thing for Giles she was asking me all about him. You know, 'what does he like to eat? What's his favourite colour?' that sort of thing."

Faith grins. "That's great sounds like G-man's in for some action."

Willow looks at her a little scandalised, "Faith! They just met."

"So?" Faith turns to her eyebrows raised a spark of mischief in her eyes.

Willow looks at her and stutters a little, her cheeks turning a brilliant scarlet.

Faith snickers, but sobers after a second and asks "You talk to Kennedy since earlier?"

Willow also sobers, "Yeah. I told her that we needed to talk after Buffy left. She seemed to understand."

Faith nodded again. "Cool. Just remember what I said. If you ever wanna talk, I'm here."

Willow's smile is touched with gratitude as she answers, "Thanks Faith. I better get down to the rib place and order before they close. I'm going to take Rhona with me before she kills someone." She leaves the club, Rhona trailing behind her.

Faith turns back to the Slayers just in time to see the flash as Andrew snaps her picture again. She growls at him, which causes him to skitter off in search of another victim. As she blinks away the spots from her vision the flash had caused she mutters, "B better appreciate this."

_The Plaza_

__After dropping the woman (Carol) off at the hospital for minor blood loss and shock. Angel and Buffy made their way to the hotel not touching and barely talking.

Finally in the hallway of Buffy's floor. Buffy looks up at Angel a little shyly and asks, "Stay with me? Just until I go?" __

Angel turns her to face him and leans his forehead against hers, a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips. Though it hurt to hear of her impending departure. "My bag's in the car." The smile spreads as Buffy giggles in surprise. He pulls away reluctantly, brushing his lips lightly across her forehead as he straightens. "I'll go get my bag and then we can watch a movie or something maybe order room service."

Buffy smiles happily. "Sounds good. You want me to come with?"

Angel shakes his head. "No, I got it. Go on to your room and get comfortable. I'll be back in a minute." That said he turns back the way they came and disappears through the door leading to the staircase.

Buffy stares at the door he'd disappeared through, a bittersweet smile on her face. Sighing deeply she turns towards her door, as she does she catches sight of Giles' door. Deciding to let Giles know that she's back and that Angel will be spending the next two nights in her room, she walks to his door and knocks. After a long second she frowns as the door remains closed and knocks again, louder this time.

After another long second she raises her hand to knock again when she hears the distinct sound of a doorknob turning. . . off to the right. She glances towards the door next to Giles' just in time to see the door open to reveal a shirtless and bandaged Robin. He opens the door further and leans against the doorjamb an arm braced against the door itself.

"Giles left a few hours ago." He states, not waiting for Buffy to ask.

"Where'd he go?" She asks, turning away from Giles' door to face Robin.

Robin shrugs, or at least tries. "Didn't tell me, but I'm assuming that he went with Faith and the rest of the Slayers." At Buffy's questioning look he elaborates. "The Slayers were feeling antsy so Faith decided to take them hunting."

Buffy nods, watching him almost absently. "What aren't you telling me Robin?" She asks calmly, dangerously.

Looking into her hazel-green eyes, Robin finds himself empathizing with a rabbit in the sights of a wolf or leopard. Before he can think of something to assuage her suspicions he sees the large, dark figure of the original soulful vampire approach Buffy from behind. He watches with no small amount of relief as Angel places his hand on her shoulder, transferring her attention to the souled vampire, he leans in close to her and whispers in her ear, which Robin doesn't even try to overhear. With one last suspicious look at Robin she allows Angel to be lead to her own room. Angel ushers her through the doorway and looks back at Robin, before closing the door behind him.

Robin stares at the door for a few seconds before turning to enter his room, letting out a long breath as he closes the door he thinks _Damn, Faith wasn't kidding._

_The Plaza_

_Buffy's Room_

Angel prepared a hot, relaxing bath complete with bubbles for Buffy needing to, in some small way, take care of her, to feel like she still needed him. He then turned his attention to her dietary needs and knowing that she probably hadn't ate all day, ordered down to room service for her dinner.

Waiting for Buffy to finish with her bath he roamed the room, stopping at the bed still covered with its small mountain of clothes and knick-knacks. He picks up a pair of red jeans and folds them, packing them neatly into the duffel bag next to the pile. Picking up a pair of black slacks he again folds them and packs them neatly. He repeats the process with a shirt, and again with a sweater, the pile of clothes becoming smaller and smaller steadily.

"I guess living for two hundred years gives you a talent for packing." Buffy's amused voice causes him to drop the violet tank top to the bed and look at her. He drinks in the sight of her dressed in her pj pants and tank, her shoulder length hair still a little damp, her cheeks flushed pink from the steam of the bath and a hint of laughter in her hazel-green eyes. A little confused he turns back to the bed and sees that the once large mountain of clothes has diminished considerably.

He smiles at her a little sheepishly, "Sorry." He says softly.

She approaches the bed. "Don't be, you did a better job than I did. I was trying before you came earlier and all I had to show for my efforts was that big pile." She tells him easily. Picking up a shirt she folds it and places it with her other clothing in the duffel. Following her lead Angel takes the tank he'd dropped on the bed, folding and packing. They work in silence (which only turns awkward when Angel _accidentally _picks up a lacy thong) and are nearly finished when a knock is heard on the door.

Angel moves from the bed and opens the door. The bed at such an angle to the door that when it's open Buffy can't see past it from where she stands, but her nose is immediately assaulted with a medley of mouth-watering scents. She absently zips her duffel, watching as Angel opens the door wider to allow a red-jacketed bellhop into the room, pushing a cart before him. He sets up the cart outside on the patio next to the small glass table. Walking back through the sliding-glass door and across the room to the door he turns back and asks, "Will that be everything?"

Angel shakes his head and hands the bellhop a tip. The bellhop takes it and nods thanks and leaves. Angel shuts the door behind him and turns to Buffy.

Taking her hand he leads her outside and seats her at the table. Looking at her playfully he adopts an accent and says, "I'll be your waiter tonight." He takes a covered dish off of the cart and places it before her. "For the lovely mademoiselle, we have roast beef, green beans and carrots steamed to perfection and roasted baby potatoes." He lifts the lid off the dish with a flourish and bows deeply at the waist. He's rewarded for his silliness when Buffy laughs delighted clapping her hands. He smiles and places the lid back on the cart then places a similar dish across from her. He then takes a bottle of wine and pours a bit into two long stemmed glasses, in a the rich dark red stream.

Finished with preparations he takes his seat across from him and watches as Buffy smiles at him warmly then begins eating her meal with enthusiasm. He watches her for a second longer before tucking into his own meal, ordered more to make Buffy more comfortable, or maybe to make _him_ feel more comfortable.

After dinner and dessert, a rich mousse, Angel loads up the cart with their dishes and wheels it over near the door, as Buffy moves to curl up on the bed with the remote in her hand, changing it to the channel, for the movie. He looks at her snuggled under the covers with a tender smile on his face, until Buffy looks up at him with a smile, "Come on slow poke. Go get changed, and we'll watch that movie you promised me."

Still smiling Angel grabs his bag from the chair beside the dresser and enters the bathroom. A few moments later he exits the bathroom bare chested with a pair of black sweats on, his bag in his hand. He smiles as he drops his bag back on the chair.

Buffy lifts the comforter as he approaches and quickly snuggles up to him when he's settled. He wraps his arm around her and settles her comfortably on his chest, breathing in her sweet, vanilla perfume._ Good, this is good. Now cop a feel._ Angel groans inwardly as Angelus once again voices his opinion. _Come on Soul-boy ya know ya wanna. She wants it too. Consider it a going away present._

_Shut up._ Angel snarls metally and is relieved and a little surprised when the demon complies. He goes back to relishing the feel of Buffy in his arms again, stubbornly pushing the reasons why out of his head to be dealt with later. He listens to her breathing, and knows the instant she falls asleep her head tucked under his chin and her arm thrown over his chest. A moment later he too falls asleep, lulled by the presence of the tiny blonde in his arms. The television playing softly in the background, not bothering the two sleeping.

Neither awakes a few hours later as the group of Slayers and others make their way past the room, complaining tiredly.

Authors Note: I can't believe it I'm actually done another chapter. I apologize again for the wait. I'm kinda hoping the length of the chapter will help it's like 40 pages. I'm hopeful about the next chapter, but I'm hesitant to make any promises. Just know that I am going to continue this story, no matter how long it takes and I will finish dammit.

Oh, don't ask me why I added the Angelus bits, I honestly have no idea what possessed me to do it. I'm just playing around with different writing styles I guess.

For those who actually notice the last few scenes are a little rushed but it's like 2am and I'm tired and I'm not really caring about grammar so the paragraphs may be a _little _long, although I have been trying to watch that past/present thing. It's funny how most of my writing takes place when I can't sleep, even if half is unusable by morning.

Next Chapter: Partying and Parting.

The party, goodbyes and the revealing of the presents.


End file.
